Lovin’ It
by Facetious Love
Summary: Kagome is SICK of love. After moving into a new town, she decides to change her gorgeous looks into a not-so-gorgeous looks. That way no man can look at an ugly person in "that" way! That is... until Inuyasha became a part of her plan...
1. For Emotions

_Summary:_ Kagome's sick of love. She moves to a new city and finds it intriguing and thinks of an evil plan to change her gorgeous looks into a plain weird looks. Inuyasha came in with roses and candies that Kagome just doesn't want to get hurt anymore…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I never plan to, too. And don't look at me like I'm crazy! Because I am! Haha.

AN: Yay! Another fiction of my favorite anime show, Inuyasha! [[applause]] This is taken in USA got to use something that I'm familiar with, you know? And I'm not sure but I'll use McDonald's and WacDonald's the same! Example: Wac-McDonalds! Woo… I like it! Haha. Enjoy! Oh, and Inuyasha will be "nice" in 'later' chapters!!

Lovin' It

For Emotions

¤¤¤

Fifteen-year-old Kagome Higurashi sat on her bedroom rocking chair typing her essay that was due in a few days.

She leaned back, rubbing her eyes, and yawned slowly then let out a breath.

She moved her mouse, "Moving… Moving…" She clicked. "And gone!"

She deleted her old stuff in her computer and was glad that she did, too.

They were from her old boyfriend… Koga Puarty.

Pictures of him that Kagome despise. She saved one where she copied and paste his face over a female ape's body. And to top it all… The ape was in a bikini.

After the break up Kagome became shallow and lived under a rock.

But few weeks have past and Kagome has forgotten all about him.

Kagome was Miss Popularity at her school. The looks, the smartness, and the love that people gave her.

Kagome hates it.

Any guy would love to be with her and so many people would love to have her notice them.

She hated that.

So many people have parties and have Kagome on the top of their VIP list. And practically could get into any party she wanted to be in.

Hated it.

Then there was that 'thing' called 'love'.

Loathes it.

"It's stupid…" Kagome mumbled, typing away as she continued her essay.

She also had her radio on listening to, "Bang!" One of her least favorite songs. But she thought it was okay… In a way.

"Hmmm…" Kagome put a finger on her chin and thought. "I don't know what else to put…"

She reached over to grab the assignment sheet info. "Blah, blah, blah, about your life… Such and such… yadda, yadda… Oh, and it has to be two hundred words…"

She looked over at the computer screen at the bottom left hand corner and read, "1,567 words and counting… Great!"

She knew it wasn't complete but saved it and printed it out. Come on! It was way over the current amount that was needed.

"You know…" Kagome started to talk to herself. "I have no clue why I'm turning this in when I'm moving tomorrow." Kagome shrugged and let it print anyways.

¤¤¤

It's been two days, and Kagome was living in a Shrine with her Grandpa that her mother was talking about to live with.

She can't remember the last time she's visited the old man. Maybe when she was eight and that was it.

"Here! Take it!" Her grandfather forged a box in her hand wrapped up in rice paper and a lavender bow. "It's your fifteenth birthday present!"

"Woo… Thanks gramps!" Kagome opened it as her smile went down into a disgusted look. "Oh, a shriveled up hand… It's what I always wanted…"

"That's no ordinary hand, Kagome. That is an artifact of…"

'Woo… A story… Can't wait till it's over.' Kagome thought. She saw her cat, Buyo next to her and swung the string that was connected to the hand. "Eat it."

Her grandfather gasped, "Kagome! What are you doing? That was a very expensive item!"

¤¤¤

Kagome decided to take a walk around this new city. Since she's going to live in it she might as well know it.

She stopped at the door and noticed the mirror next to it.

'I can't go out looking like this.' Kagome thought. She pressed her bottom lip and ran into her room.

Finding everything, she found clothes that she got from her aunts and uncles last Christmas and since they weren't very stylish people neither were the clothes. She didn't remember bringing those though.

"Perfect!" She found a plain white tee with a pocket on the right side of her chest and flared jeans that looked worn a lot. She removed her contacts and placed on her glasses.

She removed her heavy make up and only put periwinkle eye shadow and Chap Stick.

"This is perfect. Now no guys would look at me twice!" She finished her creation by putting her hair into a ponytail.

Instead of putting her 'faster' shoes she put on her red enties that she just bought. Even though they were new she just couldn't resist to at least putting on ONE good thing.

"I'll be back! Just going to take a walk!" Kagome yelled out by the door.

"Be home before ten, Kagome!" she heard her mother yell from the kitchen.

Sota was in the living room staring at his once before pretty sister. "Are you going to go out looking like that, sis?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Kagome closed the door before he could even answer.

¤¤¤

"Wow, this city is very interesting!" Kagome spotted a local library across the street.

She looked both ways and left again seeing no sign of cars. She ran a cross the white lane then out of nowhere a black Lexus screeched right by her. And stopped.

The driver door opened and Kagome saw a man with a NY black cap on and white, almost silver-ish, hair and sunglasses.

He waved a fist at her, "Watch where you're going, stupid!"

"Hey! It's a red light for you! What? Are you colorblind?!" Kagome stomped. "Or is that glasses of yours too dark?"

"Maybe your eyes under those magnifying glasses need to get a new prescription!"

Kagome walked past by. "Go shove it, jerk!"

"Wench!" He drove off.

Kagome read his driver's license plate, "INU-101"

"What a retarded plate… Any body knows that Inu means dog…" Kagome said. "On second thought… He is a dog… Needs to go and put himself to sleep…"

Kagome reached the library door. "CLOSED"

"What? Closed?!" Kagome asked worried. "I guess I can go tomorrow…"

She sighed and walked on. She remembered passing by McDonald's/WacDonalds and decided to get a bite to eat.

¤¤¤

"Hello, welcome to Wac-McDonalds! I'm Yuri and how may I help you?" The clerk had her hand on the cash register's buttons and was prepared to what Kagome was about to order.

"Um… I'd like a Big Mac meal with a small chocolate shake." Kagome said reaching into her back pocket for her wallet.

"Would you like to super size that?"

"Um… No, thanks."

"All righty… That would be three, eighty-four." Kagome gave her a bill. "Out of five… Okay, your order will be number 181." She handed Kagome the change and the receipt that she just ripped out.

"Thanks," Kagome said.

"Your welcome."

After Kagome got her order, there were two other girls sitting behind her as that clerk, Yuri joined them.

"I can't wait!" One of the girls screeched.

"Oh, I know! The concert!" said the second one.

"Yeah, Hojo Carnits is such a great person!" Yuri's voice was identified.

The other one was way to excited she threw a ketchup squeeze its by Kagome's side.

"Um… Excuse me miss?" Ayume tapped on Kagome's shoulder. "Can I please have my ketchup back?"

"Sure," Kagome leaned over and gave her it.

"Thanks! I'm Ayume! And this is Yuri, and Yuka!" Ayume said cheerfully pointing to the other girls.

"I think we've all ready been acquainted." Yuri announced with a small laugh.

"Yeah," Kagome smiled.

"Hey! Why don't you come over and sit with us!" Yuka asked.

"Sure, why not…" Kagome threw away her stuff and sat with them.

"Do you know who Hojo Carnits is?" Yuka asked as soon as Kagome sat down.

"Um… No?"

"Ahhh! Only the coolest guy ever to be born!" Yuri screamed.

Ayume flashed a picture of a male with caramel hair and dark blue eyes. "Him!" She pointed to him so fast it was just as fast how that other dude's, that nearly ran Kagome over, speed.

"Wow, he is very good looking…" Kagome lied. Well, he was but what's the point?

Kagome got up. "Well, it's been nice meeting you guys. I hope we see-"

"Wait!" Yuka pulled her down. "You haven't even told us about you!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kagome started. "I'm Kagome, Higurashi Kagome. I'm fifteen and live at the Shrine over there called the Higurashi Shrine. And I just moved here about a few days ago."

"Oh! Are you starting school here?" Yuka asked.

"Last time I've checked."

"Great!! You have to hang out with us!"

"Um… sure?" Kagome wasn't sure how she was going to handle this. She even put on a little disguised and yet she's still wanted by crowds. 'If people are like this… Wonder how other's are…'

¤¤¤

Kagome came back to the shrine's back way.

She walked by some shack that has this white haired dude staring at it.

"It's kind of late… Didn't the shrine closed a few hours ago?" Kagome checked her watch. 8:30 PM.

"So? What of it?" He turned to her still wearing that hat and sunglasses.

"You're not supposed to be here, then. Visiting hours is done."

"Then why are you here?"

"I live here…"

"Bull crap."

"What-?"

Kagome was interrupted. She turned to see that the back door of the shrine's house was open with the kitchen light on.

"Kagome! Is that you?" Her grandfather called out.

"Yeah, gramps." Kagome replied.

"You related to that old gas bag?" the guy said.

"He's my grandpa, so sue him."

"Won't get much…" He said quietly but Kagome was able to hear him.

"You're a jerk you know that?"

"Get that a lot."

"Well, you wouldn't if you weren't so mean!"

"And you're weird."

"Heck, proud of it!"

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Get inside before you guys' catch a cold!" Kagome's mom called out.

"No way…" Kagome thought staring at her mom clueless. He started to walk in. "And don't think I'll forgive you for nearly running me over! You're lucky I'm not reporting you!"

"I don't care!" He called out to her from behind. "I don't care if I really did run you over!"

"Why you…"

"Kagome! Come in!" Her mother yelled.

"Coming!" Kagome ran inside before Inuyasha.

"Kagome…" Her mother raised an eyebrow. "Why are you dressed up like that?"

Kagome looked down at herself. "Oh, these?"

Her mother nodded.

"Just a little something so I can hide myself from my real looks."

"Yeah, good thinking. You must look hideous under there…"

Kagome turned and saw this 'Inuyasha' dude.

Kagome's mom laughed, "Oh, he's such a kidder, isn't he Kagome?"

"Yeah… Funny…" Kagome faked.

¤¤¤

Kagome, her mom, grandpa, Sota, Inuyasha's mother, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru were in the living room. Inuyasha's mom, Kasa, and Kagome's mom, Ami knew each other when Ami used to live here in her child hood years. And when she found out, Kasa decided to have a reunion but with all their kids.

Inuyasha's mother poured herself a tea. "So, Kagome I hear that you're attending to Sakura high school?"

Kagome gave a little laugh. "Yeah, can't wait either."

"Oh, really? What grade?"

"Freshman."

"Oh, wow, Inuyasha's a junior. And Sesshomaru is in college right now."

"What college?"

"UCLA," Sesshomaru said coolly.

"Wow, that's very good!"

"Yeah, I did want to attend Texas University but didn't."

"Why not?"

"Too far. I didn't want to travel."

"Oh, but that's fun of it!"

Everyone laughed except Inuyasha who just sat there, arms crossed and brows furrowed.

His mom elbowed him, "Come on, Inuyasha lighten up."

"Yeah, Inuyasha. Lighten up." Kagome smirked as she took a sip of her tea.

Inuyasha just glared.

'What's up with him with that hat and glasses?' Kagome thought. 'Even Sesshomaru but no hat… We're inside a house!'

A few hours came by and it hit almost to one o'clock.

Sota and Gramps were all ready gone to sleep and Sesshomaru left to go to his late night work as it was just Inuyasha, Kasa, Ami, and Kagome left.

"Well, it seems to be getting late… It was seeing you again, Ami." Kasa said giving a last hug to Ami.

"It was fun having you guys over! You should come over again, sometime!" Ami said.

Kasa went to hug Kagome as Ami hugged Inuyasha.

"Kagome, you're a very terrific girl… Ever thinking of going to contacts?" Kasa asked.

"Um… I all ready have them… Just don't like to wear them. They bother me."

"Oh, okay. That's cool."

Kagome took out her hand to give a handshake to Inuyasha. He took it hesitantly and shook.

"I guess it was nice meeting you…" Kagome said, squinting her eyes.

"I didn't think it was…" Inuyasha said glaring back.

"Kagome, why don't you have Inuyasha give you a ride to school in the morning?" Kasa declared.

"What?!" Both teens yelled.

"That would be great!" Ami cheered.

"Yeah, you and Inuyasha will become the greatest friends just like us!" Kasa and Ami laughed.

"Yes, Inuyasha!" Kasa said patting his back. "Be here and pick up Kagome!"

Inuyasha had his hands in his pockets and his head nearly falling off and his face in the dark of his chest. "Sure… Mom…"

"Great!" Kasa clapped her hands.

As the door closed Kagome slammed her back on it and panted, "Mom! You have got to be kidding me!"

"On what Kagome?" Ami asked.

"Inuyasha CAN'T give me a ride to school!"

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"That's not a good enough reason."

"To me it is!"

"Stop yelling Kagome before you wake up everyone…"

Her mother kissed her forehead and headed up into her room.

"Now, get some sleep so you can wake up early to get ready in the morning. Night."

Kagome stood in the darkness as her mother left. "Why me…"

¤¤¤

AN: Be back… Maybe tomorrow? Okay!


	2. Stuck

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own. So, ha!

AN: Sorry, no fluff yet… And Inuyasha is still ganna be a stubborn gasbag. And Kagome is still ganna look like a nerd. ¤Points and laughs at Kagome¤

Lovin' It

Stuck

¤¤¤

Kagome stood in front of the shrine waiting for a typical person.

She looked down her Hello Kitty watch, "7:15… I think I got ready a little early…"

She sat down on the edge of the sidewalk and thought about going inside and wait by the window but was too lazy.

"Geez, Kagome you sure look nice today," Kagome was talking to herself again. "Why thank you Kagome. I hope you're having fun waiting for dog humper! Oh… But I am!"

"I resent that."

Kagome turned. Inuyasha was walking down on her sidewalk, hands in pockets and still wearing that hat and sunglasses.

Kagome just looked at him as she stood up and dusted herself and grabbed her bag.

"And do you often talk to yourself?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Better than talking to you." Kagome answered with her lips non-moving. Not even a frown.

"Yeah, good morning to you, too…"

"Where's your car?"

"Over at the corner."

"And you walked here because?"

"Felt the need to waste time. It IS early you know… School doesn't start until eight something."

"Thirty. School doesn't start until eight thirty, Inuyasha."

"Well, geez, don't hafta bite my head off."

"Oh well. Just take me to school. I wanna get used to the place."

"Feh… Whatever…"

¤¤¤

"Nice ride…" Kagome complimented.

"Yeah… yeah…" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and went inside.

Inuyasha started the engine as Kagome closed the door and buckled up.

He was about to put the shift in drive but Kagome noticed something.

"Hey, put on your seatbelt!" Kagome yelled.

"No, nothing's going to happen!" He snapped.

"I'm serious! If you-"

"Hey! Hey, no one tells me what to do. Especially not by some weird looking girl."

"Whatever… Fine… Do you what you want. You die, I'll just laugh."

"I'm not going to die."

"Not if I can help it…" Kagome said under her breath and knew that he didn't hear because he blasted the radio. _'This is guy makes me so mad that I'm even turning cold hearted… I hope this day will go better later on…'_

Kagome leaned over and turned off the radio. He looked at her and turned it back on. Kagome turned it off as he turned it on. And this continued.

"Would you stop?" Inuyasha said having his eyes not leaving the road. He lowered the radio and changed it to a smoother station.

"Thank you. I thought I was deaf for a minute there." Kagome put her hand on her ear and thumped it to make sure she really wasn't going deaf.

"You won't go deaf on really loud music. You just think it."

"What do you know?"

"Lots."

"Right… Just drop me off here." Kagome pointed to the side as Inuyasha just kept on driving. "Hey, I said drop me off here!"

"No," Inuyasha said. "My mom said to drop you off at the school. Same time and everything as me or my head'll get chopped off. Because she knew you would say something like that or me thinking to drop you off at a ditch."

"Just drop me off here! No one's going to know!"

"No! Besides if you walk from here, you still have a lot walking to do!"

"I don't care!"

Inuyasha turned on his signal light to the right and stopped slowly and halted.

"Thank you." Kagome held her nose high up and walked out and closed the car door.

She started to walk. She just kept on walking and nothing was going to stop her. And glad that she wasn't in the car with Inuyasha. She didn't want to be seen with him in public if God took her legs and arms off.

But something was wrong here.

She didn't hear an engine run.

She looked back and saw Inuyasha's car still in the same stop, as she was a few yards away from him.

'He is so weird…' Kagome thought and continued to walk.

Then hearing a running device next to her Kagome didn't want to take a chance and look over. She imagined it wasn't there and didn't hear anything. "Go away…" She thought.

"Get in the car…"

'Argh, Inuyasha…' Kagome thought.

There he was still driving but in a slow speed as her walking with the passenger side window rolled down.

"No, I all ready told you that I don't want a ride from you." Kagome nearly growled. She had her eyes fixed ahead of her and not looking at him at all.

"Get in the car. This is going to be your last time riding with me and that's that."

Kagome stopped and so did the car. She got in and slammed it shut. "After this, I never met you."

"Deal."

"You and I never even heard of each other."

"Gotcha."

"And once I get out of this car, I was getting dropped off because I was lost and because I'm new."

"Right."

"And what's up with that hat and the shades? You afraid someone will identify and jump you?"

"Great."

"Inuyasha are you even listening to me?"

"Nope, not a word."

"Just answer my question and that'll be all. And I won't talk to you anymore."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, whatever now tell me."

"I'm a hanyou."

"Cool."

"What? That's it? You're not going to freak out?"

"Why in the world would I freak out? You're a hanyou. Woo… I'm freaking out. Get away from me."

Inuyasha stared at her. 'Weird… This girl is really weird…' Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha! The road!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha grabbed onto the wheel and skidded past the solid yellow line. Luckily the road was stripped with no cars or Inuyasha would've had his ass whooped.

Kagome held onto her chest. "Inuyasha!"

"What?!"

Kagome sighed. "We nearly could've- Nevermind… I might as well plan a Will right now…"

"Hey, chill would ya? Besides you promised you wouldn't say anything if I told you."

Kagome didn't say anything. Just stared at the road.

"Hey, did you hear me?" Inuyasha wasn't paying attention and skidded again.

Kagome smacked her forehead.

¤¤¤

Kagome got out of the car and kept her bag close to her chest and shielded her face to hide that she was ever in the same car as Inuyasha.

"Ooo! Kagome!" Kagome looked up and saw Yuri, Yuka, and Ayume waving at her.

She smiled and ran to them. "Hey, guys!"

"Mornin-"

Yuri started but was interrupted by Ayume who crowded in front of her. "Who's that?!"

She pointed to the car that Kagome got out of as some dude with white hair, cap, and shades came out.

"Come on, Ayume. That's Inuyasha." Yuri answered.

"Wow, he's gotten hot the last time I've seen him."

"I have no idea who you guys are talking about." Kagome said fixing her glasses.

"Inuyasha? Hashimoto Inuyasha? Son of Hashimoto Inutashi? Inuyasha-"

"All right! All right!" Kagome held up a hand in defense. "I got it! But I still don't know him." Kagome thought, 'Geez, do these girls stock men?'

"Woo, Kagome! You got a lot to learn!" They all said in an excited unison.

¤¤¤

_After school_

"Hmm… Maybe this should be the time to check out that library!" Kagome said happily. She walked down the hallway filled up with posters.

"JOIN GIRL'S TENNIS! WE NEED YOU TO BE OUR STAR!"

"Dance group, where you can shake what all you got!"

"Diving team! If not then join the swimming team!"

"Aw… They all look so cool to do!" Kagome mentally kicked herself. "No! You came here to be someone different! Once you join these things you'll just go back to your old self!"

She smiled and kept on walking.

But still it tore her up inside not being in any club.

"Archery Club is the best. Let's see your strength and put it to the test!"

"Chess club."

"Hmm… Maybe just those two… They are a bit nerdy…" Kagome thought.

She went to find the office to sign herself in those categories.

Then she bumped into someone and dropped her books.

"I'm so sorry, miss…?" He looked up at Kagome. 'My… this girl isn't all that great looking but she does have a nice cheeks and jaw line…'

"Kagome," Kagome said with a small smile. "Kagome Higurashi."

"Ah, yes, the new girl. I've heard a lot about you, you know." He said with a smile. "I'm Miroku Houshi. And I'll be glad to help you around!" Then thought, 'looks don't matter!'

_Slap!_

"Do you often greet people by rubbing their butts?" Kagome asked cracking her knuckles.

He rubbed his cheek. "Only to very pretty women."

"Perv…"

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Kagome. I hope to see you in the future!" He waved and left.

'Don't keep your hopes up, Miroku.' Kagome thought as she smiled and waved goodbye.

"Now back to what I was doing!" Kagome ran to the office to sign her up.

¤¤¤

"Inuyasha! Over here!" Miroku called out as he spotted his friend leaning on his car.

"Hey, what's up?" Inuyasha asked.

"You met that new girl, Kagome?" Miroku said with a grin.

"No,"

"Oh, come on. You probably have but you just won't admit it."

"No, I made a promise to her that we didn't know each other as soon as she left the car."

"So you do know her?"

"No, I don't."

"But you just said that you…"

"Nope. I don't even know what you're even talking about."

Miroku sighed. "Well, anyways. She's really cool. And very pretty now that I think of it."

"Pretty?"

"Like you would know what she looks like since you 'don't' know her."

"I don't but geez, she's nothing near pretty. More like frog looking."

"Don't be a jerk."

"Whatever… Come on, let's go… Before we're late."

"Right."

¤¤¤

"All right, Kagome," one of the attendance office ladies, Mrs. Yura Mudge said. "If you want… Archery club starts today at 3?"

"What time is it now?" Kagome asked politely.

"Two fifty."

"Oh, okay. Then sure!"

Yura smiled. "I'll be sure to notice Ms. Rein."

¤¤¤

Kagome opened some kind of long wooden gate and heard voices. "Now, hold your posture like that…" The girl obeyed the woman. "Good. Now aim right there in that target."

The girl shot and missed the target off by a few inches. Kagome clapped. "Wow, that was good!"

The girl blushed and bowed. "Thank you…"

"Good. Practice more," The teacher asked. "Are you Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yes," Kagome gulped.

"Don't be nervous. I'm Ms. Kikyo Rein. Your instructor." Kikyo said. Looking over at Kagome and not moving her body but just her head to look at Kagome.

"R-right…"

"Here, I want to see you and the bow." Kikyo handed her a bow and arrow with her pale hands.

Kagome reached for it and held up the bow. And placed the arrow above her thumb nail and pulled out the other end of the arrow.

"You have a really great posture. I can see that you're strong." Kikyo looked over at the target to wait for Kagome to shoot.

'Don't miss this, Kagome,' Kagome thought.

She shot with her eyes closed. She opened one eye and sighed in relief that it hit the target. She was so nervous that it was only her first time doing this, too.

"Very good. I'm glad that you're here." Kikyo golfed clapped. "We could use a girl like you."

Kikyo patted her shoulder and walked on, "You can leave if you want. You're done for the day."

Kagome nodded and sat in a near by bench next to some girl.

"You were really great out there." The girl complimented. "I mean, if I was that good from the beginning I don't know what I'd do first. Kill or enter a competition."

Kagome laughed, "Thanks. I'm Kagome."

"I know," the girl said. "I have you in my honors English. I'm Sango McGraw."

Kagome gave a little smile.

"So, how long have you been here in archery, I mean." Kagome asked.

"Say about… three months. And trust me on this I'm not very good at it either."

Kagome laughed. 'This girl's funny.'

"Well, I'm ganna go… I kind of wanted to see that library down the street." Kagome got up. "It was nice meeting you, Sango. See you in English, tomorrow!"

"See ya, later Kagome!"

"Sango!" Kikyo called.

"Coming ma'am!"

Kagome smiled and headed on to her goal. The library and hopefully there won't be any interruptions anymore!

¤¤¤

Inuyasha and Miroku went inside some ruddy old building as they entered seeing two big guys by the side door.

"Just hold your breath, Inuyasha…" Miroku whispered noticing Inuyasha giving a face at the scent of smoke filled up to whole room.

"Let's just hurry up and pick up the stuff."

Miroku nodded.

They opened a door and stopped at a desk.

"I want this delivered to Mr. Jakenstu Hyatoshi… Deadline… twenty-four hours."

He threw backpacks at Inuyasha and Miroku who didn't say a word and left.

¤¤¤

"Yay! The library!" Kagome cheered and went inside.

It was just like in her dreams.

Everything was so neat and perfect! Bookshelves just about anywhere. It's like being in Hog warts library but let's not change the subject.

She walked up the register counter, "Hi! I'd like to get a register here. Kagome Higurashi!"

"You're sure happy today, Kagome." The lady said taking out a card. "Just sign a few stuff here and your signature…"

Kagome took the pen and paper happily. Then came back with a library card after turning in the paper's work.

Then she was off to explore the world of books!

"Ooo!" Kagome took out a book and saw that the cover had a musical note on it.

"This is so perfect!" Kagome was a little fanatic about books but she did love reading novels and great ancient stories and fairy tales.

But studying was something different.

¤¤¤

She decided to walk home since it was hitting five.

And walked home with three large books, the size of Webster's dictionary.

"Can't wait to go home!" Kagome said. "First day of school was great! No one prancing at you, calling you during class, and even talking! This is great!"

She got home removing her school's shoes. "I'm home!"

She ran up to her room and put down her pack and books. She walked over to her drawer took off her green skirt and replaced it with some really short denim light blue shorts. Then she took off her uniform blouse and replaced it with a black tank top.

Then she went into the bathroom, put her hair down, brushed the very tangled hair that she didn't brushed this morning and left it down, removed her glasses and putted on her contacts then wiped off the eye shadow and put on her regular make that she usually wears.

Then looked at herself.

"Wow…" Kagome said slowly. "Seeing myself look like this has been a long time."

She went down and into the kitchen spotting her mom cooking for dinner. Ami looked over at Kagome, "Evening dear."

"Hey, mom." She walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Now, that's the Kagome I know…" Kagome's mom looked at her. "The way that you made yourself looked for the past few days, Kagome, felt different somehow. Like you were a different person."

Kagome slightly blushed. Then the door knocked.

"Kagome, could you get that?" Kagome gulped. What if it was someone from her school? Then they'll know what she really looks like and will be exposed that the nerdy Kagome Higurashi is really gorgeous!

"Um… Mom? Why can't you?" Kagome said nervously.

Ami laughed. "Don't be silly Kagome and just answer it."

Kagome nodded and walked to the door slowly. Then she opened it.

It was Inuyasha and his mom who was still coming out of the car.

"Uh… Hi?" Inuyasha said raising an eyebrow, "I hope we didn't come to the wrong house?"

Kagome stood there. Inuyasha didn't recognize her.

"Oh, hello there!" Kasa held out a hand after she gave Inuyasha a large bowl to hold. "You must be Kaomi that Ami has been talking about!"

Kagome stood still again and shook her head, "Why yes! Yes, I am!"

¤¤¤

AN: Yay… Don't ask. Just wait. Until the next chapter. Which I'm fo sho it'll be up tomorrow or the next day. Not positive… Lol.


	3. Understandable

Disclaimer: Haven't we been through this?

AN: After the mix up with Fanfiction [dot] net, this is only the third chapter. If it says that there is one more chapter then what've you read so far, then it's wrong. Haha. Lol. J/P. Thanx for reviewing everyone! Really appreciate it! Now, enjoy! [[laughs]]

Lovin' It

Understandable

¤¤¤

"Let me go get mom- Ami!" Kagome said leaving the door open for them to get inside.

"Kagome who is-" Kagome's mom said but was interrupted.

"Mom!" Kagome hissed quietly, seeing Sota and Gramps there. "You guys have to do me the biggest favor!"

"All right…" Kagome's mom answered for the all of them.

Kagome mentioned to be called Kaomi from now on. She said she'd explain it later.

"Okay, Kagome… If that's what you want." Kagome's mom said leaving to go out to greet them.

¤¤¤

"Where's Kagome? She's missing the fun!" Kasa asked.

"Oh, she's, um, at a friends house." Kagome said using her normal voice instead of that nerdy one. "She's also staying the night."

"Aw, I really liked that girl, too."

Kagome smiled, "I'm sure Kagome likes you, too."

Kasa smiled.

"Kaomi, would you like gravy with that?" Ami asked.

"Sure, mom."

Inuyasha looked up. Kagome gulped.

"Oh, we've grown so close that we mother and daughter bondage." Ami said forcing a smile.

"Yeah, Kaomi is way, way, way better than Kagome." Sota said with a devilish smile receiving a glare from someone. "Kagome's mean and stupid as Kaomi is nice and thoughtful."

"Oh, but I CAN be mean and stupid!" Kaomi grinned with a little hiss in her voice.

Ami laughed. "Even Sota and Kaomi acts like they're siblings."

"So, when will she return?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked at him, "Tomorrow. She's staying the night at a friend's house."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. 'I hope he doesn't suspect anything…'

Later on, everyone moved from the dining room to the living room.

Kasa sat by Ami; Sota sat by gramps, and Inuyasha and Kagome but very far apart.

"Um… I'm going to go outside and walk around the back of the shrine, so if you'll excuse me…" Kagome got up.

"Why don't you take Inuyasha with you, Kaomi?" Kasa asked. "You know, get to know each other a little better?"

"He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to…"

"No, I'm good." Inuyasha said getting up. "I'll go."

¤¤¤

Kagome walked a few feet ahead of Inuyasha.

She sat down on a bench near by the Sacred Tree. Taking a breath and inhaling the sweet air, Kagome felt so calm just being right by it.

"I love this tree…" Kagome relaxed. "It's just so…"

"Free?" Inuyasha asked still standing with his hands in his pockets. "No, I think it's weird."

"Why?"

"Heard a fairy tale that a guy was arrowed to it."

"Oh…" Kagome oozed. _'Boy, he didn't act like this when I was freakish looking…'_

"So, how long you lived here?"

"I'm just here to visit." Kagome waved a hand. "For this week probably… Who knows maybe longer?"

Inuyasha just nodded.

"Uh, what about you?"

"Lived here since I was three. So, it's all good."

Kagome didn't know what else to say.

Inuyasha just stood there still wearing that hat and sunglasses.

'_I really have no idea why he has to wear those…'_ Kagome thought staring at him.

Inuyasha noticed that that he was being stared at. He looked over at her, as he was very suspicious about the girl. It just won't click his mind. For some reason there was something way too fishy about Kaomi. It's like he knows her.

"What are you looking at?" He asked as he huffed up his shoulders fixing his jacket a bit.

"Why do you wear those hat and glasses out? It's really dark out…" Kagome's brows came close a little bit as Inuyasha hesitated inside himself.

"None of your business, just to the fact that I like wearing them." He buffed out.

'_The jerk!'_ Kagome thought. "Okay, cool."

¤¤¤

The next morning, Kagome started to walk to school.

She was back to her nerdy self and couldn't be anymore happy. But last night made it feel weird. She wasn't the nerd self. She was Kagome. Plain old Kagome.

Then there was that thing where she was with Inuyasha. He's obvious he's like every guy.

But spending time with Inuyasha last night wasn't all that bad. Obviously he was nice to 'Kaomi' because she was 'pretty'. Kagome growled. 'He's just like any other guys. Goes for the looks. Glad that I thought of this.' Kagome thought. Couldn't be any more proud turning her self-ugly?

Kagome sighed.

"I'm going to regret saying this…" Kagome sighed to herself as she stopped where she was. She looked forward eyes fixed but tiredly. "Just one guy I could love because he loves me the way I am…"

A tear trickled down her cheeks.

Kagome walked on ahead and ignored what she just said and told herself that she never even mentioned it.

A familiar car engine was next to her. Passenger window rolled down. Kagome acted like it wasn't there. Just kept on moving… Yep… Moving…

"Get in…" Why doesn't Inuyasha realize that she DOESN'T want to be in the same car as him??

"Why?" Kagome asked. Her voice was a little hoarse.

"Get in the car, now." His voice was a little scary as he said those words with a bit of anger.

Kagome sniffled and went in. After she closed the door she put on her seatbelt. Then lifted up her glasses and wiped her eyes.

"Here…" He handed her a tissue. "Tell me why you're crying now? I smelt that tear a mile away."

"Because I'm in the same car as you and pray to God I won't die…" Kagome wiped her eyes. She wasn't crying THAT bad just a few tears. And that's that.

"Tell me…" Inuyasha stopped the car. And looked at her. "Don't cry. You tell me or I'll have to beat you!"

"No, you wouldn't."

"I will, only to you. Now speak."

"Why just me, huh? Why not some 'pretty' girl? Or, or some hot model?"

"What's your point, stupid?"

"I'm not stupid. I'm Kagome."

"Who cares?"

"I do, now drive!"

Inuyasha growled under his breath and started the car and drove off slowly. Kagome noticed that he still didn't wear a seatbelt.

"And put on your seatbelt."

He sighed and kept on driving ignoring her demands. 'She's still weird as ever…'

¤¤¤

"Okay, Kagome," Sango said tapping her pencil on the table. "I'll see what I can do. But are you going to practice today, after school?"

"You bet." Kagome stuck out her tongue.

"Good."

Sango and Kagome sat across each other alone, outside of the cafeteria near a Sakura tree. They were both eating cheese pizzas, French fries, and with different sodas.

"Well, I need to go and catch up with some of my tests that I missed the other day." Sango got up. "I'll see you later, Kagome."

"All righty… I'll see you after school."

"Have any trash?" Sango asked and Kagome nodded. "Bye, then!"

Kagome waved still eating and took a sip. And there he was Inuyasha laughing his head off with a couple of guys. And walked right past by her.

"Hey, Kagome!" Miroku said with a sparkle in that smile of his.

Kagome just gave a little smile.

Then her three friends gave great timing to sit with her before Miroku and his groups of friends came over.

"Hey, Kagome!" Yuri said. "I didn't know you were in Tennis?"

"Yeah, couldn't resist…" Kagome blushed a little.

"And the dance club?" Yuka added taking a bite off her doughnut.

"And the swimming team!" Ayume added. "Not to mention, archery and the chess club as well!"

"All right, you guys…" Kagome was a little worried. Not only did they stalk men but her as well, too! "I really had to be in something. You know to change something of me a bit."

"Have you ever been in archery, though?" Yuri asked. "I saw you yesterday and you were mighty darn good!"

"No… That was the first time ever shooting an arrow."

"Wow, I'm really impressed."

"You should join choir, then." Yuka said. "We could use more singers. We're kind of running out of girls."

"Hmm… Maybe." Kagome put a little thought into it. "Sure, why not. I might not be able to sing but hey I'll give it a try!"

"Thanks, Kagome! You're a life saver!"

¤¤¤

"Wow, is this the music building?" Kagome asked Yuka who stood next to her.

"Yup," Yuka said. "Even the band students go here to rehearse."

They walked inside the building as Kagome got the butterflies. Never would she think she would sing but at least it's something to do. What is Kagome talking about? She's practically is on her hundredth club!

But Kagome just can't sit there and do nothing! She had to join these clubs. Yeah, she's regretting it. But it's her thing to help the school.

As she saw the teacher, they walked up to her.

"Hey, Ms. Myomoto!" Yuka said happy.

"Why hello there, Yuka." Ms. Myomoto said and looked over at Kagome, "And who might this be?"

"This is Kagome." Yuka pushed Kagome a little in front of her. "She's joining choir with us. Isn't that neat?"

"Darn right it is!" Ms. Myomoto snapped a fist down her side and grinned. "I'm Rin Myomoto. I'm glad that you're doing choir."

Ms. Myomoto didn't look like a teacher. She looked more of a kid. She had a little half tail nearly on the top of her head with a peach bow around it.

She wore a yellow dress and a ring on her left hand.

"Ooo… Whom are you married to?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, this is an engagement ring!" Rin said. "And it's from no other than… Sesshomaru Hashimoto!"

'Aaahhh! You're going to be related to Inuyasha!' Kagome thought of horror that instant. 'I feel so bad for you!'

"Wow, that's great! I'm so happy for you!" Kagome said giving a hug to Rin.

"Thank you. I'm quite happy myself." Rin said with a little laugh. Then she clapped her hands together. "All right there is one thing that I want you to do before I let you in choir. Which I doubt you won't make it because you will. But you still have to try out!"

Kagome nodded.

"You would have to sing for me. Doesn't matter what song it is just sing!"

Kagome gulped. 'What song should I sing??'

Kagome closed her eyes and started to sing. Her voice was little gone but as she got use to the people around her singing she sang a little bit stronger and more talented. More people came as Kagome kept her eyes closed.

Her voice was getting better and better by a millimeter second!

After she was done she received applause. Wanting to hear more from her. It feels good getting the attention again.

Kagome laughed, "Thank you! Thank you! I'll be here until Thursday! See you all!"

A few people laughed as others started to leave. But most of the choir students stayed.

"That was fantastic!" One girl piped.

"Kagome, you should be a singer!"

"You're so the next American Idol!"

Kagome looked a little annoyed. She didn't want attention and yet she just keeps popping herself up into stuff like this. And now her singing will go around the whole school.

Even after forcing herself, she promised she wouldn't do stuff like she would back in her old life.

She told herself she'll keep quiet and never will be 'Miss Popularity' ever again. No matter where she was. Or who she was.

But she couldn't help it, but to love it.

¤¤¤

Inuyasha and Miroku stood in front of the ruddy old building again. Inuyasha sniffed and felt like he was going to throw up.

"We could just turn around and never speak or do this again, Inuyasha." Miroku rubbed the back of Inuyasha. He just shrugged his hands off.

"No," Inuyasha said headed to the door. "We dedicated our lives for this…"

Miroku looked down at his left palm. Seeing a perfect-circled scar. He sighed and followed the Hanyou.

'Inuyasha…' Miroku said a little worried in his mind.

¤¤¤

"Mom!" Kagome yelled. "I'm home!"

"Oh, good Kagome-dear." Her mother was in the kitchen doing the dishes. "Can you help me and take out the trash?"

Kagome walked over to the kitchen and nodded.

"Aw, Kagome." Her mother had a little disappointment in her voice. "Why are you looking like that again?"

"Just a hobby I guess…" Kagome took the trash and walked out back to throw away the dinkers.

Kagome got up to her room and changed into her pajamas, brushed her teeth and hair. Took off her glasses and went to bed.

It was almost ten and tomorrow was Saturday. Kagome wanted to stay up a little longer but Archery made her pooped out (Not bathroom).

After explaining everything to her mother. Her mother took it A-OK the way Kagome planned.

But her mother couldn't understand why. She thought Kagome loved having all the attention? Oh well.

¤¤¤

AN: This was shorter than my other chapters but oh well. See you later!


	4. Complications

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. How many times do you lawyers need to know that?

AN: Hmm… This is sutra (Haha. –Sort of-) going the way I want it to be. But it seems that it's taking a little while longer to the plot I'm headed for. And the whole Inuyasha and Miroku thing is from a (Censored! Lol.). And if you figured out don't say anything until it's been published!! HAHA. But anyways… Thanks for the reviews!

Lovin' It

Complications

¤¤¤

Kagome had her left arm hanging out of her bed as she awoke.

"Eh… What time is it?" She lifted her head up and looked for her clock. Pushing away necklaces and candy wrappers as she managed to find it. "Oh… eight, thirty-four…"

She got up slowly and went into the bathroom.

After taking a quick shower, she towel dried her hair, and brushed it afterwards. Then brushed her teeth and placed her contacts on.

"Morning sunshine." Kagome talked to herself. "Had a great sleep?" She yawned and nodded.

Then she sighed.

"I'm hungry…"

She went to the kitchen knowing that no one was awake yet. She grabbed the milk carton, cereal box, a bowl, and spoon. After pouring her cereal and milk she put them back and sat down on the counter.

_'I'm suppose to meet Sango today at her house… I hope she doesn't mind I come a little early…' _Kagome thought slowly as she was eating.

Kagome heard her mother's slippers drag on the wooden floor going into the kitchen.

"Morning, mom." Kagome said with a smile as Ami kissed her on the head and reached for her coffee mug.

"Good morning, dear. Do you want some orange juice?" Kagome nodded.

"Oh, mom," Her mother turned to look at her. "You don't mind if I go ever a friend's house today, do you?"

"No, I don't mind. Just leave her address and phone number on the fridge in case I need to call you, okay?"

"Kay…"

Kagome got ready as soon as she was done.

She wore her glasses and school uniform. She couldn't find anything that made her look a little bit different so she wore her clean uniform. "I'm sure no one would mind."

She went to the door and yelled, "Bye mom! I'm leaving now!"

"All right, dear!" Her mother yelled from the kitchen.

Kagome knew where Sango lived because she was only a corner and a block away.

While walking there she picked up a stick and brushed it through her fence until she stopped at a corner. She waited for a while and crossed it.

As she came up to the corner house that Sango lived in, Kagome was in her porch knocking on her door.

It opened revealing a little boy no older than fourteen, "May I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Kagome," Kagome started. "Is Sango here?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. Let me get her…" The little boy yelled out Sango's name.

Sango ran by the door, "Hey, Kagome! Didn't expect you to be here… Early?"

Kagome smiled. "I kind of woke up a little early and had nothing better to do anyways."

Sango lightly laughed, "It's okay. Oh, come in! I want you to meet my family before we leave!"

Kagome nodded and went inside. She removed her shoes and followed behind Sango shortly afterwards.

"Mom, Dad, Kohaku." Three pairs of eyes stared at Kagome and Sango. "I'd like you all to meet Kagome."

They all smiled and her mother stood up and gave her a hug as her father waved and Kohaku smiled.

"Kagome, this is my mom, dad and my little brother Kohaku." Sango pointed to each person she mentioned.

"It's nice to meet you all." Kagome said softly.

"No, it was lovely to meet you. Sango has been talking about you for quite a while. Said that you were the best in Archery."

Kagome felt a little embarrassed.

"No, I'm not that good."

"What are you talking about, Kagome? You're the best!" Sango came up from behind Kagome and patted her back. "And besides you did say that this was your first time joining it. You're as good as Kikyo."

"Oh, I honestly can't be more greater than our instructor."

"Oh, but you can! You could practically take her job by now!" Sango waved a finger at her.

Kagome grinned a small one.

Sango clapped and headed towards the door. "Well, Kagome and I are headed off to the lake! I'm sure we'll be back before midnight."

Kagome and Sango started to walk.

"So, met any guys since you've been here?" Sango said with a smile more like a seductive grin.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"You know what I mean? Met any boys here that you like?"

"No, I kind of gave up on men…"

"Gave up on… Kagome what is wrong with you? We need guys to keep up the population!"

"Ew, that wasn't something I wanted to hear, Sango."

Sango laughed, "Come on, Kagome. Is there a reason why you don't like guys? Or… Are you gay?"

"No, I'm not gay."

"Then what is it?"

"It's just my last relationship was kind of bad. I thought that he really loved me… But then he goes and cheats on me with some other girl who was 'his' kind…"

"His kind?"

"He's a wolf demon…"

"A demon?! Kagome, I don't think humans and demons mix! It's against my family to date demons."

"What do you mean demons and humans don't mix?"

"Look, my family side 'were' demon exterminators. If I dated one, they would kill him or forbid us to see each other."

"That doesn't answer my question, Sango."

"I mean… It's just not right. I'm glad that your ex went with someone else other than you because you deserve way, way, way better than that."

"I know a person who is half human and demon? If I'm not allowed to date a demon then how was that person born?"

"Well, what we're talking about are we, Kagome. Not another family." Sango put a hand on her chin. "Look, I'm sorry for ever bringing this up… I just got a little carried away."

Kagome nodded. She was confused though. How can anyone care what race they are? If someone wanted to be with someone then they should be with each other even if they were different. What if Koga never did cheat on Kagome with Ayame? What if Kagome had kids with him? Kagome mentally kicked herself but gave it a thought.

Then there was Inuyasha…

He's a hanyou. Do you think he's keeping it a secret because he's half? Hmm… It just doesn't make sense though.

'It's like mixing oil and milk together…' Kagome thought.

Kagome felt like she was going somewhere else other then the lake. Just a few moments ago they were in a forest and now some city sidewalk?

"Uh. Sango? Where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"You'll see." Sango said.

As they stopped, Kagome's mouth was gapped open. She was staring at a large mall. 'I hope Sango isn't planning…'

"Come on! Let's go inside!"

"Inside? Where?"

"In the mall, silly. Where else?" Sango laughed.

"Why in there?" Kagome asked with her brows furrowed.

"Geez, Kagome? Are you scared of the mall or something?"

"Terrified! I hate them! They're going to eat me!"

"You're very strange. Come on…"

Kagome hesitated for a while and went in with Sango.

Sango headed straight for the salon.

"What are we doing here?" Kagome asked as Sango went up to the counter to get an assistant.

"I'm not saying that you're ugly, Kagome… But I have to give you a make over!"

"What… Why?"

"Because the lake we're going to is really a concert!"

"Man oh man…" Kagome whispered in horror. "Why me…"

"Kagome? Are you okay?"

"No…"

"Well, then in that case… Hojo will be there! So, I'm sure that will cheer you up!"

"Oh the joy."

¤¤¤

"My hair is very delicate! So, don't use any chemicals. If you're going to cut my hair then make sure you don't cut it too short. My hair is naturally light curly so don't straighten it!" Kagome sat down as the hair stylist put a black cloth over her and attached the buttons behind her neck.

Sango placed a roll of money in the stylist's hands and whispered, "I'm paying you good here. Give her a three-inched haircut. Straighten it. Dye it black blue and with bangs. Got it?"

The clerk smirked and nodded. She placed a sleeping eye cap on Kagome and laughed evilly.

¤¤¤

Sango stood next to Kagome who still had her eyes locked up. "Her hair is perfect."

"What? My hair? What's taking so long?" Kagome asked looking side to side.

"Relax Kagome."

The stylist took off the cap and Kagome saw herself face to face-mirror.

Her hair was waved a little and the light made her hair appear dark blue but in dark, black. She had bangs that top each other on her forehead.

"Here," the clerk took Kagome's glasses and broke them in half. And gave her a little container that's smaller than her hand. "Contacts."

Kagome thought she was going to cry.

"WHY ME!!" Kagome yelled inside her self.

"Wow, Kagome!! You look gorgeous!!" Sango pleaded. "I swear! You look awesome!!"

"Oh, thanks." Kagome said slowly.

"You don't seem to be happy?"

"I am." Kagome sighed.

The clerk did her make up and gave Sango a nod, as she was complete with her creation.

"Now, come on! We have got to shop for your clothes!" Sango pulled Kagome by the wrists and headed towards a clothing market.

"Forever 21…" Kagome read the metal molded letters. "That's interesting."

"All right! Let's go inside!"

Kagome groaned.

This wasn't good. She looked at herself in the mirror as she was wearing a pink skirt with mixtures of layers and a white halter-top.

"Great! Now let's go!" Sango said pulling Kagome.

Kagome stopped suddenly by the cash register. "Wait! Don't we need to pay?"

"It's all ready been paid for! Besides my aunt owns this place!"

"Wow…"

Kagome and Sango left the mall and were headed for the lake.

Kagome had a bad feeling about letting Sango giving her a make over.

Sango did apologize a couple of times so Kagome couldn't blame the girl. She was just being a friend. A really good friend so that was the end of the story.

"Hey, Sango… Since I let you do this to me. Would you do me a favor?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, anything."

"Please don't call me Kagome… I really don't want people to know what I look like…" Kagome said. "But for tonight, call me Kaomi?"

"What for?"

"I'll explain to you about it later on. But can we please call me Kaomi?"

"I guess so, Kagome. Uh, I mean Kaomi."

"Thanks."

¤¤¤

Arriving at the lake, Kagome bit her bottom lip as Sango was introducing her to others.

Kagome felt a little excitement in her as she saw three friends that brag a lot. Yuri, Ayume, and Yuka.

"Ooo, wow, Kagome is that you?" Yuri asked. Ayume and Yuka looked at Yuri and Kagome with confusement as Kagome sighed in relief that only Yuri noticed.

She grabbed onto her as Sango was stalling the other two.

"Yuri, please don't call me that!" Kagome asked in a begging tone.

"Wow, it is you!" Yuri smiled. "If I were a guy I'd so ask you out! I mean look at you! You're a vixen!"

"Yuri, are you not listening to me?" Kagome asked.

"Heard you loud and clear…" Yuri smiled. "Miss Popularity."

"How did you know…?"

"Did a little research on you." Great, she WAS a stalker. "Oh! Don't worry. I was doing it for the Higurashi shrine for my social studies class assignment. Then I saw a picture of a girl whose name was Kagome. I clicked on it and it talked about just everything about you!"

"I'm on a public site?"

"No, I have the code to break into sites like that. My father's into computers."

"Is this how you know about practically any body's profile?"

"E-heh… Yeah…" Yuri's smile showed that she was guilty. "I-I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean to know about you. I just couldn't resist. I thought that I was just doing my homework."

"No. No. It's okay." Kagome said quietly. "You just have to do me a favor and never ever call me Kagome when I look like this. It's Kaomi."

Yuri promised and they went back to the party.

Sango gave her an is-everything-okay look as Kagome nodded.

"Aw, man," Ayume whined. "We still have an hour and a half till Hojo comes out to perform."

Yuka sighed, "Darnet!"

Yuri was just browsing along the crowd seeing that the ground was nearly covered by people. She spotted some guy with long black hair, a plain white tee with a Weekender Plague shirt to go over it, and denim jeans with K-Swiss shoes.

"Ooo… Someone tear me off of some of that!" Yuri fanned herself with the back of her hand.

Yuka, Ayume, Kagome, and Sango looked over at the guy.

"Mmm… He looks very familiar." Yuka smiled. "But check him out! He is one VERY hot dude."

"Hey, Kaomi?" Yuri asked looking at Kagome who startled. "Why don't you go and talk to him?"

"No!" Kagome yelled but covered her mouth. "I mean. No, I'm not going over there just to talk to him. He can be his own slave and walk over to me."

Did she just say that? She could've stopped talking and just said no. But it was too late. The three musketeers started running up to him.

"Uh-oh…" Sango spoke breaking the silence between Kagome. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Yeah, and it's aching in my back…" Kagome gulped as the boy that the three girls were talking to look over at Kagome.

Yuri pointed to her whispering something in his ears. He smiled but yet rolled his eyes and started to walk up to her.

"Great… That bad feeling I was feeling earlier has just gotten worse." Sango gritted through her smiled teeth.

Kagome squinted her eyes to see her point and frowned.

"He's bringing along Miroku…"

¤¤¤

Inuyasha and Miroku stood by a wooden tree of the Sakura Lake.

"Magnificent, ladies!" Miroku announced patting Inuyasha's shoulder. "Come on, 'Ash'. If you want to liven it up… Now's the time to do it."

Inuyasha just laughed.

"Miroku, it's a full moon." Inuyasha stated. "What did you expect?"

"Yeah… Yeah… Full moon's you're human." Miroku whispered that Inuyasha could only here. "But in the meantime you should have some fun! You're only human once in a while."

"Sure…" Inuyasha put his hands in his pockets. At least he doesn't have to wear that hat and shades to cover his eyes and ears for the night.

Three girls walked up to them.

"Why isn't it the three most gorgeous women you've ever seen, Ash?" Miroku received blushes as he smirked. "Yuri, Yuka, and Ayume."

Inuyasha laughed. "You're such a perverted person, Miroku."

"It's why were not too fanatic about him," Yuka said.

Inuyasha laughed again. They were America's number one stalkers. You asked who has who's number and they'll be there to tell you. They're cool and all but just a little obsessive.

"But I believe we've never met." Yuri took out a hand as Inuyasha shook it. "I'm Yuri."

"Ash," Inuyasha said.

"You see that girl over there?" Yuri knelt to Inuyasha's ear. "That's Kaomi Notugiya. She said that if you want… You could take her out to dance."

Inuyasha laughed. Was this some kind of hoax?

"I'm going!" Miroku started heading towards Kagome. Inuyasha put a hand across his chest to put him into a halt.

"You must be nuts." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "I'll go but you have to come with me." _'I know that girl… She was at the Shrine. Don't think she could fool me. Well, two can play at that game now...'_

Inuyasha had a look as Miroku looked very lost and confused. Inuyasha's never looked so competitive in a long time.

_'The girl must have some kind of history with Inuyasha a bad one._' Miroku thought but followed Inuyasha. _'Oh well! Because she has Sango with her! Hahaha.'_

"_Good_ evening ladies!" Miroku said a little too cheerfully. Stretching out his 'Goooood'. "You guys feeling it?"

Sango raised an eyebrow, "I was till you showed up."

Inuyasha snickered.

Kagome just smiled.

"You're Kaomi, right?" Inuyasha asked ignoring Sango and Miroku.

Kagome nodded.

"I'm Ash." Inuyasha shook her hands. "My cousin, Inuyasha has talked about you."

"Oh?" _'Inuyasha you creep!'_ Kagome forced a smile.

Kagome walked up to Sango and whispered in her ears. "Please, give me my bag… I'm changing back. I don't care if this guy does want to dance."

Sango looked at her with a changeful look that asked why.

"I don't feel right…I feel sick looking like this for some reason" Sango gave in and sighed as she handed Kagome the yellow backpack.

"I'll see you later, Ash!" Kagome waved. "You, too, Miroku."

Both waved at Kagome as Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

_'Damnit._' Inuyasha cursed. '_Just when I was going to talk to her…'_

¤¤¤

Kagome stood by the bathroom door of the Sakura Lake.

She taped the nosepiece together of her glasses. Put on some plain white tee and jeans that could be found in her backpack. She then took her hair and ruffled it then put it in a messy bun hoping no one noticed the different hair color and found a couple of bobby pins to place her bangs back.

Then putting back the bag by a tree she walked over to Sango who gave her two thumbs up.

"You better come up with a good reason, Kagome." Sango said with a faint smile. "I know it wasn't because your stomach was dying."

"Kagome!" Miroku walked up to her giving her a hug, "Didn't expect to see you here!"

Kagome grinned. "You think I would miss this?"

Miroku faced her to Inuyasha, "Hey, Ash, this is Kagome! Kagome, Ash!"

"Nice meeting you!" Kagome smiled. Inuyasha just nodded. _'That wasn't the way you greeted 'Kaomi.' _Kagome sighed. _'Great… He's another one…'_

For some reason Sango and Miroku started to argue again. One of them were murmuring that they were a pervert…

_Slap!_

"Perv!" Sango stomped away as Miroku followed. She gave Kagome a hand signal saying that she'll be back later.

"Please Sango!" Miroku pleaded.

Inuyasha sighed and shrugged and turned to Kagome.

"So, are you having a great time?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah! It's going great!" Kagome cheered as she pressed her glasses towards her face. _'Couldn't be any more happier…'_ "So you live around here?"

"Yeah, for quite a while now."

"I just moved here."

"I know."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

"Uh, I mean, because my cousin Inuyasha told me about it!" Close call.

"Ugh… Just hearing the name makes me want to go and drown myself."

"Inuyasha? What? He's cool."

"Well, that's because he's _your_ cousin. I won't forget his jerk face of his. And I still don't see why he has to hide himself under those things."

"I'm sure he has a good reason." Inuyasha felt like he was going to boil under his skin. Kagome's making fun of him, Inuyasha, and Ash can't do anything about it… because he _is_ Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry, I'm probably giving you a bad impression of me, right?" Kagome looked up. "Just for once… There would be someone out there who can understand me."

Inuyasha stared at the four-eyed loon.

He felt pity of her choice of words of her emotions. Never would he imagine he would actually feel bad to someone who dislikes him.

"Do you like Inuyasha?" Inuyasha asked. "As a friend I mean…"

"Oh, yeah." Kagome faked. "He's really awesome."

Inuyasha couldn't understand the tone of her voice as she spoke of sarcasm.

It was all ready nine thirty, as Hojo Carnits were to perform at ten. Still half an hour left as the three girls stood by the stage to get front view.

Kagome didn't know how long she was going to be there. But just about a few minutes ago she contacted her mother with 'Ash's' cell telling her that she'll be late. She sighed under the full moon as it glazed in the dark night shining like a big wad of cheese.

Inuyasha looked down and kicked the dirt under him as his hands were still in his pockets. He was thinking for quite a while now. About what Kagome said. He couldn't be anymore proud to have Kagome hate him. He didn't care for the girl. She was so strange he thought she was crazy chick that just got out of a straight jacket.

"Ever wonder," Kagome looked up, "if the moon is some kind of place similar to Earth but no people?"

"Err… No." Inuyasha stared at Kagome who was thinking nonsense. "Why?"

"I really don't know. It was something that I felt like saying. You know, first thing that came out of my mind."

The whole place was really crowded now. People in every patch the lake ground could ever have. Didn't realize that there were so many people living in Sakura City.

If it weren't for the full moon and lanterns along with Christmas lights dangling trees by trees the whole place would've been dark.

There were a few boosters selling cokes, foods, merchandise, and souvenirs.

There were a couple of photo booths there, where you take a picture with a palm tree and a penguin.

After a while, Kagome couldn't feel more comfortable about her nerdish self. At first it WAS weird but since she got so use to it she forgotten about her past. Impossible. She didn't forget. Just put it to her side where she would never speak of it again.

But so far, a couple of people know about Kagome's little secret.

Mom, gramps, Sota, Yuri, and Sango.

Then later on more people will find out.

Why didn't she love her life back then, you ask?

Kagome did love it, every moment of it. But it just got too serious where Kagome couldn't do anything. She didn't have time to see her family, hang out with her friends, or even had the time to get bored.

She always had to get something done. She never has done a last minute thing. It's always due on the right date. Never early or late. Just right.

She's always top in her class when it comes to test, quizzes, or anything that you can learn in life.

Then she met Koga. Everything was going okay, honestly. They were a pair! Always by each other sides and Kagome knew that she loved him.

But that's when school started again.

She was here and there and didn't have time for him anymore.

She would always be late for a date or worse… miss it.

Koga wanted to talk about it but Kagome blew him off because she had to work for the school's prom.

After a while, Kagome found Koga with another girl.

Her life changed so much after that.

She quitted on love and thought that the whole world should die. She didn't know what she was going to do.

Cried every night…

Kagome shook her head out of her old memories and went back to reality.

Inuyasha was bouncing his head to the beat that the DJ's played for advertisements before the actual concerts started.

"You want to dance?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked over at her and shrugged, "Sure, why not."

_'He's definitely better than the Inuyasha I know.'_ Kagome thought. _'I'm sure Ash is an opposite of Inuyasha.'_

¤¤¤

AN: Okay! I'm for sure (if Fanfiction [dot] net doesn't have anymore problems X.x) I'm going to update tomorrow! Yay! Oh, and I'm ganna speed up time for them in the next chapter. _Next Chapter: "Nice?"_


	5. Nice?

Disclaimer: No!!

AN: Woo hoo! Another successful update! Yay! Enjoy!

Lovin' It

Nice?

¤¤¤

_Three weeks later…_

It's always been the same each day Kagome goes to school.

---

_Kagome walks to school and hears an engine roam next to her._

_"Get in…"_

_---_

No matter what she does, he's always there to give her a ride. She tried running to school. But he just speeds right up next to her. Tried getting a ride from someone else but he ends up being at their houses.

One time she took a bus and thought that he finally wouldn't give her a ride! Inuyasha put a fake siren over the hood of his car and pulled over the bus and went in saying that Kagome was arrested.

_'Why does he always give me a ride to school? Can he not tell I DON'T want to get a ride?'_ Kagome stomped. "He's such a stupid idiot!!"

"Talking to yourself again?"

_'Gee, I wonder who that is?'_ Kagome thought.

"You know the routine now get in."

"Say that again so I can record it and report it to the police." Kagome was walking still as he drove the same speed as her walking, as always…

"What for?" His shades and cap were always on as well, too.

"Rape." Kagome said straightly.

"I'm not raping you! No chance in Hell that would ever happen, now get in!"

"No! Just for once, Inuyasha can I PLEASE walk to school??"

"Fuck no!"

Kagome groaned loudly.

She went in, put on her seatbelt and crossed her arms. "Why do you give me a ride to school anyways?"

"Because now stop asking me questions."

"Because isn't a good enough response. Tell me because it's very confusing that you do give me rides. I thought that we made an agreement that we wouldn't talk about each other, nor heard."

"I know, but I ain't telling you why. You shut your mouth then when we arrive at school you get out. Simple as that."

"No it isn't. I want to know! And I want to know, now!" Kagome grabbed onto the wheel and turned it as Inuyasha 'whoa-ed' as he skidded trying to avoid a car that was on the other lane.

"Shit! You almost got us killed, retard!" He stopped on the side of the road. His heart was pounding with excitement.

"I don't care!" Kagome crossed her arms. "You better come up with a mighty darn good stinking reason, Inuyasha. You don't know how much I don't like getting rides from you!"

"Yeah, I know… I know." Inuyasha said annoyingly.

"…Well?"

"You see… Let's just say that this place can be dangerous sometimes."

"And?"

"And if I never of found out, I would of just left you walking way long time ago. The day I started giving you rides to school."

"What was 'if I never found out' part?"

"Who knows; Rape, kidnapped, killed, crazy people, eh… etcetera."

"I don't care if I get into one of those things."

"Yes, you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"Don't you dare start with me, Inuyasha."

"I'm just saying, ijit. I can guarantee that you WILL get into one of those things some day and I won't be there to protect you. Sometimes you can be so dumb."

"Protect me? Ha! Inuyasha, you won't protect me you'll cackle till the break of dawn!" Kagome laughed. "You would be like, 'Muah ha ha… Kagome, die!!'"

Inuyasha smiled.

_'Is he smiling?'_ Kagome thought.

"You're strange. You need to learn to shut up, though." He smirked.

"Ditto. I still think it was corny what you said."

"On what might I ask?"

"The whole 'Oh, I'm going to protect you' thing." Kagome waved her hands in the air waving it down as if she was a damsel in distress.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"So, what if I am. You're a jerk. No way that'll ever happen. You'll never catch yourself saving me in any doom…"

"Shut up! I WILL protect you, Dammit!" Inuyasha looked at her, as she still didn't believe him.

"Oh, right. Right. Forgive me all mighty, Inuyasha." She bowed. "Now can I please, please, PLEASE get out of the car?"

He looked at her and pushed the button on his door that locked all the doors in the car. Kagome tried to lift up to unlock the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Hey!" Kagome knocked on the window. "Open this door now! I'm going to be late!"

"Too bad." Inuyasha crossed his arms. "You all ready are."

"What?" Kagome looked down at her watch. 9:09 AM. "Ahhh! What are you doing then?? DRIVE! DRIVE! DRIVE!!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and started the engine. "Change of heart? Why do you have to be so weird?"

"Ah, ah!" Kagome waved her index finger side to side. "Abnormal."

¤¤¤

They arrived at school; Kagome got out of the car as Inuyasha followed behind her shortly.

"Hey four eyes!"

Kagome not caring what he just said turned to look at him.

"One favor." He asked.

"What?"

"Brush your hair down a bit. And you should start wearing those contacts that you said that bothered you. I'm sure they're worth wearing then those broken glasses of yours." He flicked the side of her glasses as Kagome blinked.

Then Kagome blinked some more. "And you're telling me this because?"

"I don't know… Just to give you a change."

'_People here seems to want me to change all the time…'_

"Well, not literal but at least look descent sometimes. Not like you just woke up."

"Fine, you do one favor for me… If you even dare to."

"All right. Shoot."

"Take off your hat and glasses."

Inuyasha stood there staring down at her. He gulped a little then placed his hands on his cap removing it very slowly.

As it revealed every inch-by-inch Kagome saw two dog-ears on his head.

_'Ahhh! How cute! Doggy ears!!'_ Kagome thought.

Inuyasha placed the cap back on noticing how her face looked when he removed it. She looked like she was seeing something horrible.

"Hey, what are you doing? It was getting good!" She said.

She leaned forward taking his cap off and threw it down as she tweaked his ears.

_Tweak! Tweak! … Tweak!_

Kagome laughed. "How cool!"

Inuyasha stared at her, astonished by her reaction as she was – Happy to see his ears. He thought that she would scream bloody Mary and this time and for sure won't want to see him ever again. But boy was he wrong.

Even though she was four-eyed Kagome with the messy hair, she did look cute as she was being a kid with his ears.

"Gee, thanks…" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"No! Honest!" she said as she finished with his ears.

Inuyasha looked at her as if she wanted more. His head tilted as she crossed her arms slowly.

Her lips curled a little in the inside as she was biting her bottom lip. Her big blue eyes appearing huge under her nose taped glasses.

"Now what?"

"Your sunglasses?"

"Oh, right…" He pulled them off as he closed his eyes and then opened them to look at Kagome who just stood there.

_'His eyes…'_ Kagome thought. _'They're gorgeous!'_

Inuyasha didn't like the way she was staring at him. She looked like she died in her spot.

Kagome stared at him like she was in a dream getting hypnotized. His eyes were golden. Why didn't he want to show off his cute ears and fascinating eyes??

"And you hid those eyes of yours because?" Kagome raised her eyebrows.

"Because they're a freak show…" Inuyasha walked on and brushed past her. Putting the shades back on. He bent down to pick up his cap and placed it back on.

"H-hey! What are you doing?"

"Nothing, now come on." Inuyasha walked in the building to head to class.

Kagome put up a fist, "Why the nerve of him! How can anyone be ashamed of their own eyes and ears?!"

_'Easy, Kagome.' _Her thoughts were answering. '_He's Inuyasha.'_

Kagome sighed at her spot and went in.

¤¤¤

Kagome changed into her practice kimono suit and grabbed her bow and her batch of arrows.

She stood next to Sango who leaned on a wooden pole.

"I wonder where Kikyo is?" Sango asked putting down some things that were in her hands. "It's all ready three fifteen."

"Maybe she was in a traffic or something." Kagome answered.

"Hmmm…"

Just then Kikyo walked in, "I'm terribly sorry for my tardiness. Teacher's conference went longer than I expected."

Kikyo put down a bag and removed the top of her kimono revealing a white under shirt of the suit.

"Get to your positions everyone."

Everyone obeyed.

¤¤¤

"Inuyasha?" Miroku looked up at the sky as he lay down on the grass with his hands behind his head.

Inuyasha's ear flicked as he took his eyes off a book.

They were out in a park where it was bare. There were a few people playing on the swings or walking their dogs, or sitting on benches.

Miroku and Inuyasha found a spot where they could see the people but the people couldn't see them.

"What's the change of heart with your gear? I mean why aren't you wearing your hat and stuff?"

Inuyasha looked up and touched his ears and shrugged. "Felt like it. Do something new for a change."

'_Actually it was because of that retched girl.'_ Inuyasha thought as he looked back down at his book.

"Pretty, cool, -yash." Miroku closed his eyes and snoozed a little bit as Inuyasha looked over at him and laughed inside him self.

He looked straight ahead and saw people playing.

He recognized few of the teens that were playing football.

Then he saw Kagome and Sango.

He looked down to his side and putted on his shades and glasses and rushed up.

"Hey, look," Sango pointed to a boy that was running up to them. "It's Inuyasha."

"Oh, how cool." Kagome rolled her eyes to the side.

"Hey, guys, what you up to?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome crossed her arms as if she was hiding something.

Kagome was.

Her right wrist was wrapped up in a bandage cast. She hurt it during Archery today. She was going to shoot but pulled the arrow too far as the sharp edge of the head cut the tip of both her middle and index finger. Then after she pulled back to avoid the pain her wrist popped not having a good feeling about it either.

"What happened to your wrist?" Inuyasha walked up to her lifting up her right arm. Kagome yelped.

"That hurts! You snob!" Kagome pulled back her hand.

He wasn't even hurting her? He lifted up her upper arm not her forearm… Also he pulled it up gently to avoid her from feeling pain.

"Sorry."

_'He's sorry? Inuyasha Hashimoto, sorry?! Something isn't right here.' _Kagome thought.

"I just hurt it in practice today. No biggie."

"Good. I always knew you were a clumsy four eyes."

_'Then again…'_ Kagome bonked him on the head with her free hand.

The hanyou rubbed his head, "What was that for?"

"For being a jack-ass."

"Feh… Whatever…"

"You know I'm still here you two." Sango tapped her foot, and crossed arms.

"Oh, Sorry, Sango." Kagome smiled giving Sango a hug. Sango sighed and forgave her.

"There you are, Inuyasha!" It was no other than, Miroku. "I thought you ditched me."

"He probably was." Sango put in.

"Someone sure woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Miroku walked up next to Sango. "Oh, hey, Kagome!"

"Hi," Kagome pressed her glasses towards her face.

"Hey, Sango? Can we talk? I need to ask you something." Miroku took a step as his head jerked to his side pointing which way to go.

Sango wasn't sure if she wanted to but had no choice anyways. Miroku pulled onto her.

"Do you know what he's going to ask her?" Kagome turned to the spaced out creep.

"Huh? Uh, what?" Inuyasha shook his head.

"Never mind…"

Kagome started to walk leaving Inuyasha.

She walked up to a swing and sat her self down on it kicking lightly to make her move.

She sighed. Knowing who was behind her. Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I left you for a reason." Kagome turned her head.

She stood there as her eyes stung. Her insides turned inside out. She thought she was going to cry.

"Hey, Kagome…" he said lightly. "All ready ditched another man without saying good bye…?"

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

There he was standing there with a faint smile. Koga…

"Came here to find you, 'Gome." Koga walked up to her.

Kagome stood up from the swing and took a step back.

"Leave!" Kagome held back the tears.

She thought she was over him. But seeing him there just felt like everything that happened in the past was just yesterday.

"If I do. I'll only be just like you." He pushed the swing for him to walk through coming close to Kagome.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Leave? You're really good at that."

"I left because it was a family thing for me to be with my only relative. My grandpa."

"And without telling me good bye?!"

Kagome gasped as she stopped her back touching a tree.

"Kagome, you left me! You left without telling me good bye or text me, or anything." Koga looked like he was going through some stages. "You haven't talk to me for weeks. You could just at least gave me a call and tell me that you were okay!"

"Just…" Kagome bent down putting her hands on her head. "Just leave me alone!"

"I can't, Kagome… I can't." He bent down putting his warm hand on her back. Kagome looked at him tears all over.

"You cheated on me!" Kagome cried. "You cheated on me with that new girl, Ayame!"

"You know I didn't Kagome." Koga nearly growled. "You know I wouldn't do that to you."

"I don't know what to know about you, Koga but to the fact that you cheated on me."

"Kagome?" Koga put the tip of his hand under her chin forcing her to look at him. "You were there when we kissed Kagome. I knew you were."

"Yeah, I see that you're confessing."

"No, listen to me." Koga stared at her. "You came at a wrong time. The girl thought that I was her new boyfriend when I bumped into her by accident and just flung her arms at me and assumed I was Josh trying to scare her…"

"You're…" Kagome faced down. "You're lying."

"Kagome, you know me more than that." Koga knelt his head to see her face. "You know that I love you."

He stared at her, as she looked different. She didn't wear glasses since the seventh grade. Her hair seemed wavier but a different color.

Kagome wiped away her tears. She felt strong arms go around her and Kagome wrapped her arms around his waists.

"I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore, Kagome. My little angel." He whispered her pet name as he brushed away her bangs.

Kagome nodded. "I don't…"

"Okay…" Koga sighed. "But I have to ask. What's with the geek look?"

"Just wanted to do it for the hell of it."

"Yeah, you're always, Kagome. Does whatever pleases her." Koga smirked.

"But you knew it was me… No matter what I looked like. How?"

"Because you're Kagome. The Kagome I knew and loved."

Kagome looked down. "I'm sorry for everything. You must hate me."

"No, I'll never hate you. If I ever did, it'll be the day I wear skirts."

Kagome smiled. He cheered her up. Koga always cheered her up.

"Well, I'm ganna go. I'm here to meet up with my mom. But she's late." Koga stood up and sighed.

Kagome nodded.

What Koga's second reason he knew Kagome was there because he recognized that hello kitty watch she wore. It was her valentine's gift from him. He noticed the tan and knew she hasn't taken it off at all. He smiled and gave Kagome one last hug.

"You better keep in touch, Kagome." Koga growled. "Or I'll hunt you."

"You bet."

"Take care of yourself that arm of yours."

¤¤¤

Kagome walked down the pathway staring at the ground.

Was she for sure to forgive Koga that easily? Well, it doesn't matter anymore. They're not with each other anymore.

She might as well.

_But still…_ Kagome thought. She accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oops, sorry." Kagome sniffled looking up.

"What did I say about crying?" Inuyasha sneered.

Kagome groaned. "Go away."

"You're not planning on walking home in the dark?"

"No, I'm going to find Sango. She's my ticket."

"She left with Miroku a while ago."

"Then I guess I am walking home. So, if you'll excuse-"

"I'll give you a ride."

"No, besides what are you still doing here?"

"Waiting for you, stupid."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not leaving you here and walk on your own. Who knows what could be out there!"

"My place isn't far."

"It's seven miles from here."

Kagome stopped. "Well, than I'll have a big exercise!"

"You're really weird."

"Oh, like you're normal?"

"No, now come on."

"No, I swore to myself if I ever got into the same car as you from now on, I'll commit suicide!"

"Fine," He walked up to her and carried her bridal style. She started kicking and flinging her arms all over the place.

"Put me down! Did you not hear what I said?! Retarded baboon! Put me down or I'll scream! Inuyasha!!"

He ignored her as a few people stared at them, "She's drunk."

The people who were staring understood and went back to their stuff.

As he reached his car the top was pulled down.

"Inuyasha! Put me down, now!!" Kagome screamed.

He did as she wished but in the passenger seat. He put the seatbelt on her and made it lock so she won't fiddle with it and get out as soon as he turned on the car.

She gave up moving around.

"What's wrong now?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove on the highway.

She crossed her arms and looked over out in the road. Seeing the lake shine with the moon's brightness.

Inuyasha turned. Forgetting what he asked.

"Where you going? This isn't the way home."

"Would you shut up?" Inuyasha looked through his shades at her.

"Why?"

"Just shut up." He pulled over seeing Miroku next to his black SUV with a confused look.

Miroku put his cell in his pocket and ran over to Inuyasha and Kagome with a worried look.

"Inuyasha, we need to talk. Now." Miroku said suddenly.

Inuyasha looked annoyed and turned off the engine. He turned to Kagome, "Stay here. Just give me about ten minutes."

He pushed the button and the top came over their heads and the windows closed.

"That won't give me enough time." Kagome looked at him.

"To escape?"

"No, to trash the inside of this car of yours."

"Whatever. Do what you want. Just don't leave."

Kagome raised an eyebrow as he got out and shut the door.

_'I have a bad feeling about this…'_

¤¤¤

"Inuyasha, what do you think bringing Kagome here?" Miroku nearly yelled.

"Fuck. Relax, Miroku." Inuyasha held up his right hand and placed it back in his pocket.

"I can't. What if Naraku sees her? He'll probably want to take her in and have his way with her."

"No chance in Hell that'll ever happen! How could you think that??'

"Inuyasha, we're talking about business here. Not Kagome. You better take her home and now's the time to do it."

"We'll be late."

"Better late then never."

Inuyasha sighed, "let's just pick up the stuff and leave."

Miroku shook his head and followed Inuyasha.

"I swear Inuyasha if anything happens to Kagome I'll kill you. Kagome is too innocent to be mixed up with our problems."

They stood in front of the building.

Inuyasha sniffed. "If anything does happen to her… Even a scratch, I'll kill anyone who was involved in it."

¤¤¤

Kagome sighed frustrated.

"What's taking him?" she asked. "He said ten minutes!"

She unbuckled herself and got out of the car. Memorizing what way Inuyasha and Miroku went.

She walked down the alley and stopped hearing voices. It was the guys. She held her head out of a corner from a building that Inuyasha and Miroku were in front of.

Since Inuyasha can't smell her all he could smell was smoke.

_ "I swear Inuyasha if anything happens to Kagome I'll kill you. Kagome is too innocent to be mixed up with our problems."_

_ "If anything does happen to her… Even a scratch, I'll kill anyone who was involved in it."_

Kagome stared eyes wide open. "He said that didn't he? I'm mixed up and lost. Did Inuyasha say that he'd kill if anything happens to me?"

She gasped as someone put a hand over her mouth.

"Well, well… A girl?" his lusty voice dragged her inside the darkness.

¤¤¤

AN: Okay, the whole Koga thing is something I had to do to prove that Koga was innocent and also that my life was threatened if I didn't make him appear nice. But that's not the reason why I titled this chapter "Nice?" it was because of Inuyasha. Haha. Bye, for now, until tomorrow.

_Next chapter: Rescue_


	6. Rescue

Disclaimer: No!

AN: Thanx for the reviews. Inuyasha and Kagome all the way!! Woo!!

Lovin' It

Rescue

¤¤¤

Inuyasha's head turned to his side. Having a bad sense down in his gut.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "Is something wrong?"

The door opened, "No, I thought I heard something."

They walked in. As four people in black suits stared at them, two big guys and two girls who were related to the main man.

"You're late," one of the women announced. She narrowed her red eyes as the smaller one stared aimlessly.

"Sorry, Kagura, Kanna." Miroku looked at them with a nod. "We were in a traffic jam."

"Whatever, Naraku a waits your arrival."

She opened the door and all the people that were in the room walked in.

"Well, it's about time…" Naraku cooed as they sat down.

The two big guys stood by the doorway both crossed arms. Kagura and Kanna stood at the edge of Naraku's desk.

"We need to talk business here you, two." Naraku intertwined his fingers on his desk as he pushed away some papers.

"Like what?" Miroku asked.

"I've been getting some issues from some of my costumers."

Both Inuyasha and Miroku raised their eyebrows as Naraku continued.

"Kagaromaru specifically ordered twenty lbs. and only got 15. Is there an explanation on for that?"

"If you're saying we used some of that drugs, we didn't" Inuyasha sneered. "You should know better than that. Me and Miroku wouldn't touch the stuff."

"You deliver them so how is touching them any different to that?" Naraku looked over at Miroku. "Unless someone is lying right under my nose. You don't know how much I hate people who lies." Naraku nodded to one of the men.

One of the guys punched the back of Miroku's head.

He winced as Inuyasha got up, "What the hell was that for?"

"Sit down, Inuyasha." Inuyasha felt big hands push him down. He was trying to go to Miroku to see if he was all right.

"I'm okay, Ash…" Miroku said with his voice a little shaky.

Naraku stared at Miroku, "Have you been using the drugs again? Remember the last time we caught you…"

Naraku held up a gun.

How could Miroku forget?

Miroku's heart was pounding hard.

---

_Four years ago when Inuyasha and Miroku were only thirteen, Miroku was caught stealing one of bags and was trying to make a run for it._

_Two girls rammed out of the car. The tallest one swung her fan and Miroku was crashed into the alley walls._

_A large man with a grey coat got out slowly. He smirked at the little boy._

_Naraku grabbed at Miroku's hand and held it out pointing the gun in the middle of his palm._

_"What are you doing?!" Inuyasha struggled trying to get out of two large men. "Leave him alone!"_

_Naraku laughed and shot._

_---_

But Miroku didn't use the drugs. He was taking them to throw away. He had no reason why he had to but it pulled to his senses that he had to.

He gulped as Naraku pointed the gun at him.

Miroku closed his eyes as he was sweating like crazy.

Is he going to die?

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. If he did something stupid for surely Naraku would shoot and then at him.

Inuyasha looked down breathing heavily.

He has to think of something! His friend was in deep crises!

"No, I didn't use any…" Miroku said quietly.

"Are you sure? 'Cause you know… If you're lying I could kill you. Or better yet have my daughters kill you slowly."

"I swear!" Miroku yelled.

Naraku put down his gun as Inuyasha and Miroku relaxed, a little bit.

Naraku opened his mouth about to say something but was interrupted by the door that boomed opened.

Two more guys walked in, one that looked like a huge bald toad and the other very good-looking with a long braid behind his back.

The one with the braid held onto a girl's arm.

"Hey boss! Lookie what we got here! A girl!" He said proudly throwing the girl to the ground as she winced.

"Hiten," Naraku said. "This isn't the time to be bringing home some girl. Can you not see that we're busy?"

Hiten nodded.

The other one put down his sword, "She was in the alley way when we found her."

Inuyasha stared.

Miroku glared at Inuyasha.

The girl looked really terrified as her mouth was covered with tape and her hands tied behind her back. Her wrists was starting to hurt all over again.

Naraku noticed the looks that were coming from Inuyasha.

"Do you know this… girl? Inuyasha?" Naraku stood up walking towards her.

Inuyasha looked very angry. She didn't stay in the fucking car!

What was he thinking? She's in trouble now. He really had to do something now, but what?

"Yeah, I know her…"

Naraku, being the bad guy picked her up and threw her at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sat her upright on his lap removing the rope knowing that her wrist was injured.

Naraku and his minions were headed out.

"We'll be back… Don't even think about escaping you three…" Naraku was headed out last. He shut the door and a lock was heard, about five of them.

Inuyasha sensed that the whole place was being watched from the outside of the building. He growled under his breath.

Kagome removed the tape that was on her mouth and hugged Inuyasha like there was no tomorrow, "You big jerk!"

Inuyasha sighed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… Just my hand…"

She was still sitting on his lap as she showed him her hand. He removed the bandage cast and examined it. There was a little bruise in the middle. But Inuyasha just slightly rubbed it.

Miroku still sat at his spot.

"Inuyasha, I told you, you should've taken her home!" Miroku yelled.

Inuyasha took off his cap and shades. He looked over at Miroku who looked mad as ever.

"Now what are we going to do? Kagome's probably in his list!" Miroku added.

Inuyasha ignored him.

"Inuyasha…?" Kagome asked in a little voice. "What's going on?"

"Nothing… Now be quiet." Inuyasha switched their position. He sat her down on the small couch and walked over to Miroku.

"Don't you dare PMS on me now, Miroku," Inuyasha picked up the gun that was on the desk. It was empty.

Miroku stood up and took out a gun himself. He dug into his pockets throwing a small box at Inuyasha.

"Thanks." Inuyasha opened it and filled up the gun with the pellets.

Kagome was lost and confused.

After a click, Kagome wasn't sure if they were really going to use those.

And how did Miroku have a gun?

"What are you guys doing?"

Inuyasha walked up to her. He knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You listen here," he said, bearishly, "I want you to stay here and don't say anything. And when the coast is clear you run like a mad man you are."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Who cares? Better yet, I want you to take the Lexus and speed drive yourself home."

He took his keys and put then in her hands.

"What going to happen to you?"

He didn't say anything and stood up.

Miroku was by the door waiting for him. He raised his gun pointing up to the ceiling.

"Everyone left, except Naraku and his daughters. I'm getting something that the two big guys are on each side of Naraku…" Miroku was still glaring at Inuyasha.

"Look, she'll be fine!" Inuyasha hissed.

Miroku rolled his eyes and got serious again.

"Naraku is close… five… four…" Miroku was sweating.

As he hit one, the locks on the door were being unlocked.

Naraku opened the door; he noticed he only saw the girl sitting on the chair.

"Where are-" He started.

He was kicked on the face.

Naraku backed up holding his mouth. Inuyasha and Miroku pushed everyone out of the doorway and closed it.

Kagome sat there.

Terrified hearing screams and thuds.

¤¤¤

Inuyasha avoided a punch as he jammed his fists into the taller girl of Naraku's daughters. She stood up and swung that fan of hers.

"Die, Inuyasha!" after a blow Inuyasha was blown at the wall. After his back contacted with the wall he landed on the floor with a huge thud. He stood up and pointed a gun at her.

He was going to shoot but was rammed by one of the big guys.

Miroku kicked the other guy off of Inuyasha and helped Inuyasha up. They were positioned back to back.

"I'll take this big guy and Kagura," Inuyasha looked side to side.

"Right, I'll take the rest and we'll work our way-"

"Up to Naraku. Got it."

Inuyasha and Miroku were prepared: they bent down ready to attack their opponents.

Inuyasha charged at the big guy and rammed his claws in his stomach piercing through. He pulled back blood going everywhere.

He then looked over at Kagura raised her hand up and swung.

The wind blew but Inuyasha stood at his spot both hands covering his face.

_Ping!_

He walked up to her and he stood there as he watches an arrow pierce through her head.

Kagura was clueless and looked over at her murderer and murmured, "Kikyo…"

She died right at her spot. Falling to the ground silently.

Inuyasha looked over at Kikyo. What was she doing here?

And behind her was Kagome who looked more than scared as ever. In her hands were a bow and another arrow.

Kikyo sighed and patted Kagome's shoulder. "It's all right, Kagome. I told you to shoot so you're fine. You didn't murder."

Kagome gulped.

Miroku was still fighting as he got Kanna down but the fat dude just wouldn't give in.

Miroku looked annoyed and shot the guy. He blew the smoke away afterwards.

Kagome dropped the bow and arrow and ran to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome jumped and hugged him around his waists. Inuyasha stared down at her as he put his hands that were covered in dry blood on her. She started to cry and he saw that one side of her glasses was cracked.

"Explain yourself, Kikyo." Miroku asked putting the gun in his pocket.

"You don't need to worry about Naraku. He's locked up inside his room." Kikyo picked up what Kagome dropped ignoring Miroku's request. "You're very talented Kagome. Never loose it."

She was headed out.

"Don't you dare leave!" Inuyasha yelled.

"When the police comes, just mention my name. Kikyo Rein… They'll finish."

She was gone.

¤¤¤

"We're here live, as we see three teens walk out!" a blonde lady held a microphone as was rushing her self to Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kagome.

"Tell me!" She started as other reporters were taking pictures and placed cam and recording devices at their faces. "How did you manage to survive the pit fight?"

"We were the audience…" Miroku said. "They held us as hostages and fought each other on who gets to keep us…"

"Amazing…" the reporter awed.

This went on for about three hours until they were finally rushed to the hospital.

Kagome sat on the edge of the bed as an old lady was wrapping a clean bandage cast on her wrist.

"My sister told me to tell ye that she won't be back…" The old lady said. She had her name pinned on her uniform. Kaede Rein.

Kagome didn't dare to ask a question. More likely say anything.

Inuyasha walked in with a white tape on the left side of his forehead and Miroku with a cast on his right arm.

Kaede left.

"You all right?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded.

"Kagome, did you call your mom?" Miroku asked.

Kagome nodded again.

"I need to call Sango… She's probably worried…" Miroku took out his cell and stepped out of the room.

Kagome watched him leave, then all of sudden two big arms wrapped around her. Inuyasha was breathing heavily.

"Err… Inuyasha. What's going on?" Kagome asked frozen at her spot. _'He's hugging me!'_

"Why do you have to be so retarded and get out of the car when I specifically told you _not_ to get out?" He asked. "What if you seriously got injured?"

"Inuyasha, I'm fine. Really!" Kagome tried pulling away from the embrace. "You're starting to freak me out!"

Inuyasha backed away a little bit and looked down at her. "Well, next time I tell you something you better do it, stupid bitch!"

"Hey! If you would've told me _why_ you were leaving for a while and not keep it a secret maybe I WOULD listen, faggot!"

"You know what?!"

"What?!"

"FINE!"

"Fine!!"

¤¤¤

"Oh! Kagome!" Yuri walked out of the counter and gave Kagome a hug. "How could you still be walking out in public? Do you want anything? I'll pay for it!"

"No, Yuri, it's fine!" Kagome waved her hands.

"How are Inuyasha and Miroku?"

"They're okay. Miroku has a bit of a head injury and Inuyasha is just too stubborn to get hurt…"

"And you?"

"I'm fine as ever."

Yuri sighed, "I was so worried that me and the girls thought that something really bad happened to you!"

"Thanks for keeping a positive influence on me."

"Well, since you're here, want to go and hang out?"

"No, I came here just to see you."

Kagome and Yuri talked for a little bit and said their good byes as Kagome headed out the door.

She walked down the sidewalk thinking.

She took off her glasses and putted them in her little purse. And brushed her hair down a bit.

"I'm utterly lost and confused…" Kagome sighed looking at her reflection through the window of a gift shop.

¤¤¤

"That was really scary," Miroku flicked off a piece of match. "Who would've thought that would happen."

Inuyasha looked down staring into the water.

He and Miroku were on the little pier of the Sakura Lake wanting to get some fresh after what had happened yesterday…

"Since you were so stupid, we planned on killing them sooner." Miroku didn't look at Inuyasha. He just sighed and threw a chop of wood out into the water. "I just don't know why you had to _not_ bring her when I all ready told you-"

"She's fine! She's fine as always isn't she, Miroku?" Inuyasha slammed a fist down. "I don't understand why you have to be so jumpy about it!"

"Because she had to kill someone, Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled. "I knew she would have to do something in return to still be walking on this freaking planet!"

"Like the person was innocent? Kagura is a demon. None other the less, Naraku's kid." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Oh, well you part demon. So, if she killed you, would it of been all right?"

"Of course it would."

Inuyasha sighed and shook his head staring into the green lake.

"I was just scared." Miroku said quietly. "What if she died herself? Or had one of her body parts messed up or taken off? Got ravished or whatever?"

"I really don't know…"

It was silent for quiet a long time. Inuyasha didn't know what to think.

Then Inuyasha smirked and grinned devilishly, "But you gatta agree, that was fucking awesome."

Miroku couldn't help it but to grin himself, "Did you see their faces? Kagura thought she had you. I mean, come on! What was that?"

"I know!" Inuyasha and Miroku laughed like the best buds they were.

"Kagome was awesome, too." Miroku popped open a Pepsi handing Inuyasha one. "Best archerette I've ever met…"

"Yeah…" Inuyasha stared out into the open of the lake as he took a sip. Then looked down at his soda. _'Awesome…_'

¤¤¤

AN: Woo! In case you all wanted to know, archerette isn't a word. A little something I made up that means a girl in archery! Haha. See ya 'round.


	7. Purple flowers

Disclaimer: Now I know we've been through this more than once…

AN: Hoo ha! Another chap-ta!

Lovin' It

Purple Flowers

¤¤¤

Kagome stared at herself in the reflection of a flower shop's window staring like she's just met herself for the first time.

She was scared.

Shooting that arrow was just hard enough telling someone that when they asked if they look good when really they didn't.

She looked up at the baby blue sky expecting to see something interesting soaring through the clouds thinking of every scene she's seen so far at the incident the other night.

She closed her eyes for a couple of seconds and tried so hard to get the image out of her head.

Remembering the feeling of that bow and arrow.

She looked down at her right hand that was wrapped up pretty good and made her palm turn into a fist. She shook a little bit.

_'It still hurts…'_Kagome told herself.

She gave a little more thought into herself thinking what would of really happened if she didn't left the car.

Would Miroku and Inuyasha still be in there? Or if she just listened to Inuyasha, he would've come out okay along with Miroku?

And what about Inuyasha?

Inuyasha really dedicated himself for her and she made fun of him because she thought it was joke.

Was she seeing a different side of him that she never knew? He's starting not to act like that jerk he really was.

He was still a pain in the ass but sometimes he could be cool. _Sometimes._

Things were going haywire ever since she's met him.

Yeah, he saved her life but now she's not even sure if she even wants to see him again because she was also his savior.

She saved him from that Kagura girl who wasn't paying attention to what was around her but was only to Inuyasha.

It seems that she was full of herself and didn't sense her or Kikyo.

Wait a second.

Kikyo somehow managed to know, everything. She was there in the same room.

Kagome remembered everything what Kikyo said and done.

_---_

_Kagome sat on the small couch and stared down at her lap with goose bumps all over her._

_That's when she heard crack and was sure it wasn't coming from the outside of the room._

_Then the lights turned off, and Kagome breathed heavily._

_Something put their hand over her mouth as Kagome tried to remove it._

_"Relax, Kagome," a feminine voice said lightly in her ears._

_---_

Kagome started to walk down the sidewalk again.

"The thing is how is Inuyasha and Miroku working for that man?" Kagome asked herself.

A few people that walked by her brushed her shoulders.

A man tapped his hat and apologized, "Excuse me, miss."

Kagome nodded and sighed as she was still walking down.

She stopped at a corner and pushed the button on the pole waiting for the pedestrian sign saying it was okay to walk.

She took a step down and started to walk in between the two white lines.

"Hm," she had her lips to the side still thinking.

_---_

_"Wait! What about Inuyasha and Miroku?" Kagome was being dragged out into the hallway as Kikyo pulled her._

_"They'll be fine. I'm sure of it." Kikyo turned a corner and stopped looking side to side._

_Then they were in front of a door and Kikyo whispered in a harsh voice. "You listen very carefully…"_

_Kagome nodded as Kikyo gave her instructions._

_---_

Kagome stopped staring face to face with a very familiar face.

"Um, hey Kaomi…" Sango stopped and stared at Kagome.

Kagome smiled not saying anything at her.

Sango looked very out there like she witnessed death and torture.

"Sango," Kagome still has that small smile, "Kagome's fine."

Sango ran up to her and gave her a hug, sobbing.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome!" Sango yelled forgetting who ever Kagome was. "I knew I shouldn't left you alone. I thought that Inuyasha took you home as soon as I left."

Kagome rubbed Sango's back trying to comfort the poor girl.

"It's okay, Sango," Kagome looked to her side. "I'm okay. You don't need to worry about me."

Sango shook her head. "Yes, I do. I have every right to worry."

Kagome and Sango hugged each other.

"Thanks, Sango…" Kagome took out a tissue for her friend after thanking her.

Sango nodded and wiped her eyes and blew her nose afterwards.

"Oh, by the way, what did Miroku ask you?" Kagome and Sango started to walk but in a slow pace.

"It was weird," Sango started, "he asked how I felt about him."

"Really?" Kagome asked as if were a shock. "What did you tell him?"

"I didn't know how to answer but then he had to leave and asked if I wanted a ride home with or without an answer to his first question because he said he didn't mind if I didn't want to tell him." Sango sighed. "Then Inuyasha said if I go he'll be the one to take you home, so I agreed and he said he was going to find you."

"Oh…"

"I'm really sorry, Kaomi," Sango looked over at Kagome.

"No, it's all right. You didn't know that that was going to happen." Kagome smiled as Sango nodded.

---

_"Naraku Izbaud, a man who deals with high kinds of drugs, isn't whom you would call cool._

_Evil, along with his two daughters, Kagura of the Wind, the oldest, and Kanna, who was the youngest, as he was wanted Inuyasha and Miroku to work for him._

_Surely, there were other workers but not very positive minded ones._

_Miroku just did the biggest mistake in his life._

_He didn't take the bag._

_His school backpack was so similar to Naraku's they bumped into each other and Miroku and the two backpacks fell as Miroku grabbed the wrong one._

_Naraku notices this and stops him with his kids. They were in the car as he called for them. He shot Miroku's hand to keep those two quiet and never say a word to the police._

_That's when he decided to keep in touch with those two. They would work for him. They had no choice but to do it. If they didn't, one of them would die and later on the next one." Kikyo finished._

_Kagome stared at the man before her. Naraku._

_He was tied up to a chair staring at Kagome and Kikyo. His shoulder bleeding because of an arrow that Kagome shot about four of them. This man just won't die._

_"Good job. Now let's go."_

_"Wait, how…" Kagome looked over at Kikyo, "do you know about this?"_

_"I was there…"_

_---_

Inuyasha and Miroku decided to head home.

Miroku took off in his SUV and headed to pick up Sango in front of the park.

Inuyasha went inside his car and turned on the engine. His hands slid down from the keys, to his lap. And stared.

He looked up at the mirror that lets you look behind and looked at himself in it.

He was still wearing his hat and shades.

And in for favor for that girl, he took them off and sighed.

He drove out of the lot and was headed home.

Or at least he thought so.

Kaomi was walking down the street probably headed to the post office because she was holding on to an envelope.

He parked and rolled down his window. "Hey, Kaomi!"

Kagome turned to look at him. She smiled and walked up to his side.

"Hey, Inuyasha." _'He's finally not wearing his stuff. Proud of him.'_

"Why are you walking out here? Didn't you hear about what happened to Kagome?" Inuyasha looked like he was glaring but was holding it in.

"I know, but I couldn't help it but to go out for a walk." Kagome replied.

"Come on. Let me take you home."

Kagome nodded, "just let me finish what I was going to do. Be back in ten minutes or so."

Inuyasha agreed. _'Ten minutes…'_ That's what he said to Kagome. Maybe she got out because he was taking a long time?

No, still, even if it was all ready an hour she should've waited because the car was safe and doesn't let any demons in it. Only to keep innocents in.

But he was in control of it. His father gave him that car. Made by the highest company, Totosai.

Inuyasha rested his hands on the wheel, "and this car is the one and only ever to be made… The tetsusaiga." (The car. Not the sword)

Then the door shut as Kagome smiled, "All right. Let's hit the road!"

Inuyasha nodded and drove off. _'She doesn't realize I'm not wearing my cap and sunglasses, big mistake.'_

_---_

_"You were?" Kagome asked shocked, scared as ever._

_"I was a doctor at Sakura Hospital…" Kikyo started staring at her side. "As soon as Naraku had me a lone, he placed a gun at my back saying, 'leave with me… don't say anything…' I just agreed and walked out the door…_

_And the reason why he needed me was to heal his wife who was seriously ill. Then after a while of studying her, she had the case of skin cancer…_

_They just got back from the beach, and obviously that was the biggest mistake…_

_Then she died before I could give her any medical care…_

_I was in the car with him watching everything what was going on from the outside. His daughters did nothing but stare at me like I was meat ready to be eaten._

_That's when I decided to teach archery at the school." Kagome and Kikyo ran to the chaotic room. "You see the girl in front of Inuyasha?" Kagome nodded. "Shoot."_

_Kagome did what Kikyo asked and hid behind her breathing like it was her last day to live. She was still scared._

_She could hear Kikyo speak to her while watching Miroku, "The police began to be on my side and so now, when I leave I want you to put this in the mail after the police shows up. Not soon but do mail it."_

_Kagome took the envelope and placed it in her side pocket. That's when everyone caught her right next to Kikyo. She didn't know what to do but dropped her arrow and ran to Inuyasha._

_---_

"Thanks for the ride, Inuyasha," Kaomi almost closed the door but Inuyasha called out.

"Wait." He said. "Can you get Kagome? I need to talk to her."

"Um, I don't think that's a-"

"Please?"

Kagome sighed as he said the magic word. What was she going to do? She didn't want to talk to him.

"All right."

Kagome ran up to her room and checked the time. 8:36 PM. Everyone was out and Kagome knew for sure that they wouldn't be back until midnight.

She found her pajamas and changed into it, put her hair into two braids and put on her, now cracked, glasses that was in her purse.

Inuyasha saw the lights turned off from the porch and looked over seeing Kagome walking out in her nightclothes.

He smirked, "Weirdo…"

Kagome bent down talking through the window, "What do you want?"

"Hi, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Kagome said with a little sadness in her voice. "You want to come in?"

"What about Kaomi?"

"Oh, she snuck off. You thought she was finish? No, she's out. Gone. Ditched. Left-"

"All right, I got it all ready."

Kagome walked on inside of the house as Inuyasha put on the alarm to the car and went in.

He sat down on the couch and laid his head back staring up into the ceiling. Then Kagome's head was over him, he flinched.

"Want anything to drink?" she asked taking a sip out of her Sun Capri's.

"No, I'm good." He said as he watched her sit on the longer couch.

"What did you want to talk about?"

Inuyasha looked to his sides and fiddled with the armrest. "I'm sorry on what you had to go through back there… It was my fault…"

"Look, you don't have to-"

"Yes, I do. You better accept this apology because I don't do this very often. Especially to a girl like you."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I accept."

Inuyasha glared and nodded.

"I see that you're not wearing you cap and shades…" Inuyasha looked over at her as she was just sitting there resting her chin on the back of her hand. "Why the change of heart?"

"After what you did, I guess this should have at least be something I could do in return for you…"

"Aw, how thoughtful of you Inuyasha. Didn't know that you cared!"

"I don't!" He crossed his arms. He raised an eyebrow at her, _'why is she looking at me like that?'_

Kagome smiled.

_---_

_"The police are here, guys…" Miroku peered out of the window hearing sirens and ambulances._

_Three huge thuds were heard on the door, "It's the police! Let us in!"_

_Miroku opened the door and bunch of cops ran in all armed. Then one man with a light brown trench coat walked in staring at the place, "What happened here?"_

_"Ki…" Kagome said and cleared her throat. "Kikyo Rein…"_

_The man stared at her and walked up to her as Inuyasha put an arm across her chest for a shield._

_"What did you just say…?" he grabbed at the side of his glasses and pulled them down a bit to see her a little bit more clearly._

_"Kikyo Rein."_

_"All right, guys… 101." He said. Every cop that was in there just did something that the three teens were just staring not having a clue what they were doing and why. _

_They grabbed some of the bodies and positioned them differently._

_Then the man nodded, "Uh-huh… Seems to be a fight…" He looked over at Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kagome. "Three hostages… You guys still in school?" he asked as they nodded. "Three teens and looks like to be a cock fight."_

_The three of them didn't know what was going on._

_The man walked around and then returned to them, "You guys will have to say that you were kidnapped and held here between a fight… They were fighting over you three."_

_"What about the drugs?" Inuyasha asked._

_The man looked over at three guys who were carrying big boxes and a machine, "What drugs?"_

_Inuyasha nodded._

_"Like, I said you three. Keep it low."_

_And they walked out keeping to the man's story…_

_---_

"Are you planning on something?" he asked staring at her.

"No, if I did I would've done it way long time ago. But I all ready did it so what's the point of doing it now?"

Inuyasha didn't know what she was talking about.

"What?"

"Your ears, Inuyasha. Your ears!"

"Oh yeah…" He looked up. "Don't touch them…"

"What if I do? What are you going to do, huh?"

"Beat you."

Kagome looked at him like he was obvious that he wouldn't.

He looked at her and Kagome caught him.

"What?" she asked.

"Why aren't you wearing the contacts?" he raised an eyebrow. "I kept my end of the bargain and now it's your turn."

"So, I'm going to sleep as soon as you leave. So, I don't want to bother removing them because I have a feeling that I'll forget and sleep in with them…" Kagome looked to her side.

_'She won't budge, will she?' _Inuyasha thought. '_They're just contacts…'_

"Who says I'm going to leave any sooner?" he asked. "What if I stay here," he gave a little grin. "_All night?"_

"Like you would, anyways," Kagome replied.

"Eh, maybe to say hi to your mom, your bro and your mom's old man."

Kagome nodded to whatever he was saying and sighed.

"And maybe wait until Kaomi comes home or something."

Kagome looked at him as he was playing with his cap's bill. What was she going to do?

She hadn't thought of anyone wanting to see both, Kagome and Kaomi, at the same time. How could she be so blind about that?

"Uh, yeah, sure…" Kagome said quietly.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, who was looking down at her lap with her hands intertwined on her lap.

She looked very uncomfortable. Uncomfortable about his request.

Something itched in his mind about those two.

But for some reason it won't tell him. He tried and tried but still for some reason it just wouldn't come out.

He wanted to say something but knew it wouldn't be best to ask.

If he can't get through Kagome, then maybe Kaomi will know a little something.

It's been almost a month, and yet he still feels like it wasn't right. Oh well.

Just then, Kagome's mom walked through the door with a couple of grocery bags. Then Sota and gramps game in holding boxes.

"Kagome-dear?" Her mother stepped in the living room before asking Kagome to do her a favor she spotted Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha stood up and walked over to her as Ami hugged him.

"Thank you so much for saving my baby!" Ami cried a loud as Kagome blushed calling her, her baby. "I talked to your mom this morning and before I could thank you over the phone you were all ready gone."

"Yeah, me and Miroku went to go an hang out."

"Oh? Kagome, too. She was gone all this morning," She turned to Kagome. "Weren't you, Kag?"

"Uh, yeah!" Kagome gulped.

Inuyasha shrugged.

"Thank you again, so much, Inuyasha!" She hugged him again.

"No problem, Mrs. Higurashi."

"Please, Ami!" She laughed playfully slapping his arm, "Mrs. Just sounds too… Old…" She laughed some more walking in the kitchen.

"Your mom's funny." Inuyasha stood by the door with his hands in pocket.

"Yeah," Kagome was going to head for the kitchen.

"I'm ganna go," He walked up to her and gave her a hug.

Kagome's hands rest by her side as he was still in the embrace.

What was going on? Inuyasha was hugging her making her heart pound so fast. Her sudden judgment on him was turning around. And the thing was, she didn't like it.

He pulled back and nodded, "I'll see you later, four eyes."

He ruffled her hair, as Kagome stood there frozen in her spot.

He turned back to her and pointed a finger up, "Oh, almost forgot."

He leaned over into his pocket and took out his hand but it was in a fist. He was hiding something in there and grabbed Kagome's hand and placed the item in her small hands.

"Tell your family I'll see them around." He smiled and left closing the door behind him.

"Ooo… Kagome's got a boyfriend!" Sota stood there by the kitchen doorway making kissing noises and dodged a vase that was thrown at him. "Mom! Kagome was trying to kill me!"

Kagome stared at the door and then looked down at her hand.

A purple water lily from the Sakura Lake…

¤¤¤

AN: Okay, see you later!


	8. For Emotions: Take 2

Disclaimer: Let's just say this once and for all… "I don't own Inuyasha. He can't be own by anyone who writes in a Fanfiction site."

AN: Thanx for reviewing! I think most of you read all my stories, though… Yay! Or just two, or one. Lol. Who knows! Lol. Some of you asked about the flowers and candies thing. Well, I got the flower(s). Haha. More like a lily but it's all good! I thought that I was just ganna put that as a summary but oh well. Maybe I will fit in the candy part, you may never now… [Laughs evilly behind you]. Enjoy! Oh, Inuyasha goes for Kaomi, not Kagome. Just seems like it. [Laughs evilly behind your back, again]

Lovin' It

For Emotions: Take 2

¤¤¤

As soon as Inuyasha got into his car he felt kind of weird what he did.

He hugged her.

That's right, Inuyasha Hashimoto, hugged Kagome Higurashi.

Though, that wasn't the first time, but this one felt weird somehow…

Nah, he can't be feeling like this, especially not to her. Harsh? Yes. But she's not budging. So, that works for him.

"Stupid girl…" He grumbled lightly, turned his car on, and shifted it to drive and drove off. "Moron…"

He reached a red light and was still saying crude things about her.

"She better not suspect anything when I gave her that flower…" Inuyasha turned right, as the light was green.

He doesn't even know why he was thinking about her. She's so weird, stubborn and arrogant little girl. Who always bosses him around no matter what he does. He would do something and there she is to bark at him.

"That's all she does, anyways!" Inuyasha practically yelled. "She keeps things to herself while I have to expose."

He was thinking that she was totally opposite of him._ Very_ opposite.

"And she's always bringing me Hell," he stopped in front of his house, "ever since I've met her, things were going worse than they were before."

He realized that he was talking to himself. Kagome _always_ talks to herself. Great…

He walked out of the car and was still holding onto his keys to open the door to his house.

As he closed the door behind him, his mom was in the living room watching, well now sleeping, TV. He smiled and placed a blanket on her that was displayed on the long couch.

He kissed her forehead and headed to his room.

He threw his key on his desk, went over and changed into his t-shirt and sweatpants.

As he threw his clothes that he worn today into the hamper, he sat down on his bed.

He yelled, laying his back down on his bed, "Why does she have to be-"

¤¤¤

"-so difficult?!" Kagome asked herself. Kagome wanted to scream inside herself. She took off her contacts and rubbed her eyes, "Man, note to self… Don't wear contacts and eyeglasses at the same time…"

He was still in her mind. That gas bag hanyou.

She took off her braids and set herself in the covers of her bed as Buyo jumped and made himself comfortable at the edge of the bed.

"Buyo," Kagome called out. "Do you know why Inuyasha is… Inuyasha?"

Buyo yawned, "Meow…"

"Thanks for the help…" She leaned and turned off the lights and closed her eyes.

"I better not see him tomorrow…" Kagome muttered and fell asleep, drifted in her dreams.

¤¤¤

Inuyasha woke up on a Monday morning. He looked over to see what time was it. 6:45…

He sighed and got up to get ready. Don't want to be late picking up Kagome.

He lifted up his blinds and the sun's brightness stung his eyes as he used his hands to block it but put it down as soon as he got used to the heat.

Went into the bathroom washed his face, brushed his hair, and teeth. He looked down at the sink staring blankly. He cleared his throat and looked at himself in the mirror. He put on his necklace and plague shirt. He wore a white t-shirt under and dark denim jeans.

Then put on his shoes and headed out the door.

"Inuyasha?" His mother came out of the kitchen holding a coffee mug. "Want to eat? Or drink?"

"No, thanks mom." He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She nodded, "Oh okay, honey… But tonight we're dining with the Higurashi's. Better look nice because it's going to be at that new restaurant that opened a few weeks ago. The Beulah?"

"Oh okay, cool." Inuyasha waved goodbye and headed out.

He started his car and drove off.

There she was, walking on the same side with that stubborn look she always has.

He knows that she doesn't like being pick up from him but why does he care what she thinks? He can whatever he wants. Not with her but things that he feels like doing.

He rolled down the passenger side window, "Hey, get in…"

Feels like he's been saying that everyday to her when they head for school. Oh wait. Could it be that he does? Why yes! Yes it does! Inuyasha smirked at his thought.

But what was strange was that Kagome did get in.

She just went in and buckled herself up.

_'Okay?'_ he thought. _'Not what I was expecting…'_

"Put on your seatbelt." She commanded.

He ignored it and drove on.

"Morning to you, too…" he rolled his eyes.

¤¤¤

_In Kagome's Calculus class…_

"Oh, my God, Kagome!" One of her senior friends blurted, Tashi. "What happened? You were on the news!"

"Were you really held as hostages??" another asked.

_'Seniors can be so nosey sometimes…'_ Kagome thought. "It's nothing…"

"My mom told me about it as soon as it was on the news."

"Inuyasha and Miroku were there!"

"Wow, you know Inuyasha?"

"Ew, Miroku…"

Kagome turned nodding at the Inuyasha question.

"Wow, didn't know he knew a girl." The girl replied.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kagome looked at the girl.

"I mean, he's never…" the girl shrugged. "Dated."

"So? There are a lot of people who hasn't dated."

"Well, yeah… But I don't even understand why not him. He hangs with Miroku."

"Oh, so if he hangs out with any body else but Miroku does that consider him even more not dateable?"

"I don't know. I just think that Inuyasha's weird. A lot of girls has a crush on him but when they talk to him he like freaks out or something like girls really did have cooties."

"Inuyasha doesn't freak out, he probably just doesn't like snobs who gets obsessed and tries to talk to him."

Another girl turned, "I talked to him, does that make me a snob?"

Kagome looked over at her, "from what I can see maybe you are."

"Oh…" she cursed standing up wanting to bitch slap Kagome. But was halted by one of her friends.

"Why are you being so rude, Kagome?" the other girl asked, "It's not like your Inuyasha's girlfriend."

"I'm not but it doesn't give you the right to talk about someone. Yeah, sure he's a jerk sometimes but he can be nice, sweet and sensitive when he wants to be…" Kagome continued. "He maybe an ass or a retard but he's Inuyasha Hashimoto, what more do you expect from him? He can't be what you guys want him to be!"

The girl looked at Kagome, "Well, I was just saying Kagome… I didn't mean to offend…"

Kagome looked down at her desk.

What was she doing? She just defended Inuyasha. Ahhh, she just wanted to go home and never come back. As she looked up nearly the whole class was staring at her.

She shouldn't blame them… She was being a little too freaky.

"I'm sorry," Kagome sighed. "I was just caught up about that incident…"

The girl nodded, "Eh, don't be… I'm sure you know Inuyasha more than we do."

Kagome looked up again. Does she?

"So, you were just defending him, like any other friends would. Totally understandable." A girl patted her back.

"Anyways, what's he like?" a girl asked. "I mean, he's so mystified. He always wears that hat and sunglasses."

"I can tell you this with only one word." Kagome said lifting her index finger. As all eight of the girls questioned looked. "Strange."

¤¤¤

"Welcome, back, Kagome." The librarian greeted scanning Kagome's books that she was returning. "I'm surprised you're still walking around."

"Yeah, I'm not afraid to take my chances." Kagome retrieved her card.

"You're very brave. You'll do good in the future."

Kagome nodded.

Just as she got out Sango ran up to her.

She was running put of breath. "Kagome! Did you hear?"

"About what, Sango?" Kagome looked down at her as Sango had one of her knees on Kagome's shoulder while the other hand on her knees bending down. She was running.

"It's about, Kikyo…" she finally said. "She's dead."

"What do you mean, dead??"

"She died yesterday from a car accident over at 144 highway."

Kagome gulped, "She died…"

How can that be? The one forty four highway is just down the road. Kikyo still couldn't be here. It was probably another one of her secrets. The envelope must have been sent to the journalists and was told that she was in some kind of accident and to be printed in the newspaper.

Kagome nodded and kept that in her mind or until she was proven that Kikyo really is dead.

¤¤¤

"Wanna go do something? Like watch a movie later?" Miroku asked as he turned left driving in his SUV.

"Um, I guess so. I have nothing better to do later on…" Sango replied.

"Cool."

As he was still driving he saw to his side, Inuyasha walking down the road.

"Hey, look." Miroku lightly said but Sango was able to hear him. "Wonder why Inuyasha isn't driving?"

"Hm, go talk to him."

Miroku nodded on turned on his signal lights. He stopped as Inuyasha looked up and smiled as he saw Sango and Miroku walking up to him.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, Inuyasha." He and Inuyasha did a handshake as Sango just smiled. "What are you doing here just walking?"

"Wanted to give myself a little exercise before going to the dinner tonight."

"Ooo… Is Inuyasha going on a date?"

"Oh, yeah, you know it." Inuyasha just looked at Miroku, as he was sarcastic.

"Why're you going to dinner for?"

"Mom wants to dine with the Higurashi's again, tonight."

"Oh, cool. So, I guess you'll be seeing Kagome then?"

"Eh, no. She told me she was going to Sango's. And Kaomi was ganna take her place."

Sango gulped.

"Hey, Sango?" Miroku turned to Sango. "Didn't you just say that you had nothing to do later on?"

"Yeah, but not later on, later on. I guess the movies gatta wait."

Inuyasha looked over at her and raised his eyebrows. _''Hmm… Weird…'_

"Well, see ya later, Yasha." Miroku waved.

"Bye…"

¤¤¤

Kagome was all over the place in the mall.

She went in and picked herself some new glasses. Instead of two big perfect circles for her frame, it's more of a cat eye style and the color raven.

She smiled as soon as she put it on.

Then went into that store that Sango took her a couple of days ago. Forever 21.

She got 'Kaomi' a different layered, light pink skirt that went down just above her knees about a couple of inches.

She also got a shirt to go with it. A V-shaped tank top, that was also light pink and under it was white.

"That would be thirty-nine, eighty-two…" the cash register lady took off the alarm button off of the items that Kagome bought and handed her the money as the lady placed them in a bag. "Thank you for shopping at Forever twenty-one, please come back and visit soon!"

Kagome nodded retrieving her things.

She got out of the mall looking at her receipt and crumbled it putting it in her pocket.

"Kagome-dear?" Her mother called out sitting on a bench. "You ready?"

"Yeah, mom."

"Love the new frames." Her mother complimented. "Are they new for the dinner tonight?"

"No, I'm not even going to the dinner."

"And why not?"

"Kaomi is."

"Dear, I don't understand why you have to make yourself two people. You're fine just being Kagome. Just one day, the real Kaomi will be here. You do know that she is your cousin, right?"

"Yes, mom… I do."

"Then I don't see why you have to do this. People will look at you as you lied to them in their faces. Not knowing whom the real Kagome, that I know, looks like."

Her mother put her arm around her shoulders and they walked to the car.

Kagome sighed.

As they got home Kagome got ready since she had about an hour.

This dinner was formal, one of the most, yet new, famous restaurants ever to be built. The Beulah.

Meaning a woman's name, still famous for the past few days.

Kagome even remember seeing it as it was only half way finished now it's like seeing forty-eight mansions together.

"Kagome!" her mother called from downstairs, "come on! We're leaving!"

"Coming!" Kagome checked her herself making sure she didn't forget anything. She nodded with satisfaction.

"Geez, sis, it's about time you look like you…" Sota grumbled by the doorway. "You looked really weird with those glasses, thank God, there's those clear thingies that you put in your eyes."

"Thanks," Kagome said annoyingly. "And they're called contacts, smart one."

"Whatever," he waved a hand. "Let's just go. I'm hungry."

Kagome laughed and ruffled his hair. "Don't be such a snapping turtle."

¤¤¤

Inuyasha, his mother, Sesshomaru, and Rin were at a long table inside of the restaurant waiting for their friends to arrive in a private room.

Inuyasha was shaking his right leg, trying to get rid of the boredom. He looked up, and if he tried he couldn't see the ceiling since the whole place is so freaking tall. Not to mention the inside is like seeing a country built by marble.

There were chandelles in every room.

"I like how they built this," his mom, Kasa looked very amused. "The lights look like it was made from England or something because that design is very remarkable."

"I like the candles on the table," Rin thought out loud. "They have a unique shape."

"Looks like a piano…" Inuyasha said.

"Hm, it does."

Finally the door opened as the Higurashi family stepped in.

"Hello!" Ami smiled big as she was the first one. The Sota, Gramps and Kagome.

Everyone that was sitting on the table got up to greet them.

"This is Rin, Sesshomaru's fiancé." Kasa pointed to her point as Rin shook hands with everyone.

But as Rin looked at Kagome, "You look very familiar… Are you in my choir class?"

Kagome looked at her not knowing what to say, "Oh, no, I'm Kaomi."

"Oh?"

"Yea, she's cousins with Kagome, and a daughter of my sister." Kagome's mom rubbed Kagome's back nodding at her.

Kagome smiled.

"Oh, that's right, Kagome! Is she here?"

"No, she went over to a friends house," Ami smiled again and trying to change the subject, "All right! Let's get ready to order!"

"Finally!!" Sota said in the background as everyone laughed.

¤¤¤

"He tells me that I don't have the 'emotion' is what he called it." Sesshomaru quoted his word with both of his hands, the index and middle finger.

"Well, did you tell him that you wanted to?" Kagome asked.

"Hell yeah, I did."

"Sesshomaru," his mother called. "Don't use that language at the table."

"Sorry, mother." He apologized to his step-mom.

They were eating as some stopped to talk and say a few words about what was going on and stuff.

Sesshomaru complained about his work, wanting to get a promotion. Ami and Kasa started talking about things. And some asked questions to Kaomi.

"Kaomi," Kasa looked over at Kagome, "Are you planning on going to school here?"

"Well, no actually." Kagome said quietly taking a bite from her fork.

"Why is that?"

"I'm not planning on moving here."

"Oh, but you've been here for quite a while. Don't you think it's time to do it?"

"No, I'm good."

"Oh, okay. Oh Ami, you have got to…"

As Kasa was talking to Ami, Inuyasha curiously stared at Kagome. He kept his head low, still looking her with his fork just spinning in his plate.

He was thinking of something.

"Inuyasha?" His mother called out in a little harsh tone. "Can you not hear Mrs. Higurashi talking to you?"

"Huh, I'm sorry." Inuyasha looked back at his plate.

"It's okay," Ami smiled. "Why don't you take Kaomi out to dance? I'm sure she love, too."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, hoping he would say that he said it was okay and that he didn't want to. She felt like a sweating maniac. Drowning under water.

"Sure. You want to, Kaomi?" Inuyasha stood up. He didn't smile or anything. Just look down at her as Kagome weakly nodded.

Sesshomaru and Rin followed also. Sota and Gramps were chewing down on the dessert room.

Kasa and Ami were left in the room able to talk alone.

"I still don't see why Kagome has to disguise herself… She's a very gorgeous girl _inside_ herself." Kasa sighed looked down at her tea.

Ami sighed, "I'm her mother and I don't even know why…"

"Same here with Inuyasha. Remember his one month term?" Ami nodded. "He acts like he's someone else."

"Kids these days…"

---

_The tingles are everywhere,  
__Everywhere around me…  
__As you take a step,  
__A step towards me._

_---_

As Inuyasha heard the few beats of the techno of the center of the main room of the restaurant, he looked over at Kagome as she was just moving lightly to the music.

Kagome couldn't believe what she's gotten herself into. She was kind of afraid to dance in front and with him.

She looked over seeing Sesshomaru and Rin hitting it off dancing like there was no tomorrow to the music. She laughed.

"They can such clowns sometimes." Inuyasha leaned in telling her in her ears.

Kagome just kept on dancing.

---

_For emotions (emotions)_   
_That is mixed inside,  
__Asking me how can I lie? (A lie…)  
__Lie everything about me…  
__For me when I'm feeling this for you.  
__Confused and a lost for further ado…_

_---_

Inuyasha looked like he was he's been mad for a while now as he put his hands on her hips moving along with her. Kagome didn't pay too much attention but at the music as she and him were being water.

She had her eyes closed as she felt him near, dancing more to the song and getting into it.

The lights were dimming and started to flash neon colors all around them as Kagome opened her eyes noticing Inuyasha was looking down at her while dancing. She ignored the glare, as she was still moving.

---

_Telling myself that I wouldn't fall in love,  
__Especially to you.  
__Screaming from my heart as it aches in pain,  
__Pressuring me, to tell you  
__But couldn't, but then must.  
__That's when I realized…  
__I was caught…_

_(Whispers) For emotions…_

_---_

"So, are you having a great time…" Inuyasha pulled her close whispering in her ears with a harsh tone in his vocals. "Kagome…?"

Kagome stopped moving looking at him. _'Uh-oh… Not good.'_

¤¤¤

AN: Haha! Kagome was finally caught!! 'For emotions' is so mine! Made up that ghetto song up there that you read, or probably skipped just to get on with the reading… Lol. Bear with me if you thought it was weird but if you read it closely it's all Kagome. Oh yeah… Haha.

_Next Chapter: Dead_


	9. Dead

Disclaimer: I own a Inu. But not Inuyasha. So, ha! Hahaha… Haha.

AN: Sorry, about the weirdness of Fanfiction [dot] net… It was tweaking on me… Wouldn't let me sign on. AND to the fact that it lies about how many chapters this is when really it's like one or two behind. What weirdos… Oh well. At least I updated!! Come on and say it with me, "Yay!!"

(MUST READ) AN: Omg! I totally forgot about Inuyasha and his little identity thing!! Ahhh, I'm so terrible!! I've just been so rush to update I forgot about it!! So, I'll do a little flashback where he did tell her, okay? So sorry!! (Tries to hold in scream and curses.)

(LAST ONE) AN: Nothing really bad will happen here. It's just called Dead because I'm dead out of title names… Lol. But I'll spoil it, a wee bit, there's romance in hurr!! Woo woo!! Lol.

Lovin' It

Dead

¤¤¤

_Last time in "Lovin' it":_

_"So, are you having a great time…" Inuyasha pulled her close whispering in her ears with a harsh tone in his vocals. "Kagome…?"_

_Kagome stopped moving looking at him. 'Uh-oh… Not good.'_

_---_

"Uh, you mean Kaomi, didn't you?" Kagome asked worried.

"Nope, meant to say Kagome," he glared even more. "Kagome…"

Kagome was screaming inside herself. What is she going to do now? Inuyasha found out.

Kagome looked at him.

She had two reasons why she was shocked about Inuyasha.

One: He found out

Two: He said her name for the first time. Ooo…

He was holding on to her left wrist looking back down at her.

Something pulled something inside of Kagome wanting to get out and vanish from the world. For some reason, Inuyasha finding out about her was just different if someone else found out. Inuyasha just stuck out more.

Kagome couldn't help but wonder why her heart was pounding so hard, like a hammer jamming a fat nail in a block of wood. It was more than scary. Maybe more than terrified.

She avoided his look, looking down at her side.

"How did you?" she stopped.

"Find out?" he asked as she nodded. He rolled his eyes and dragged her out of the restaurant heading out the back to go to the garden. He went through a couple of mazes but manage to find a descent spot where no one is to be seen, nor heard.

Kagome looked around and stopped as he stood there with his face looking mad.

You know, why does she even care if Inuyasha found out? She could ask him and do her a favor and not say anything like the others.

Wait. Inuyasha is different, different from others.

"What's wrong with you?" Kagome asked.

"You!" Inuyasha felt like yelling but just talked roughly that only Kagome could hear. "I can't believe you."

"Me?! Why me?"

"What? You think you could be some kind of smart-ass and not think I won't know? I know, Kagome. And now it's just too late for you…"

"I don't even see why you have to be all drama queen about it. It's not like the whole universe is in under Naraku's hands."

"How could you?"

"How could I what, Inuyasha? Oh, one little mishap about my looks and me. I'm soo sorry, Inuyasha, please forgive me!" Kagome yelled. "Besides, why should I care that you know? You're not the only one. If you somehow knew, why didn't you confront this to me earlier?"

"Because I thought that you would trust me just as much as I trust you."

"Trust me? Inuyasha, you wouldn't trust me even if your own mother's life depended on it."

"I thought I trusted you… Then I knew everything from day one. That night you first appeared as Kaomi."

"Then why didn't you talk to me then? Do you know how long ago that was?"

"Because I thought that you would tell me on your own time. Hell, I wanted to talk to you the second time I was going to pick you up." He groaned. "You know, the second real reason why I always picked you up for school is so I can talk to you. But I just couldn't."

"Well, I still don't see why you have to be so mad about it!" Yeah, why is he being cruel about it? Kagome felt her eyes sting but held it and told herself to be strong. Inuyasha can't and never will make her cry…

That was a lie. She's cried before and for him, sometimes. Right now seems the right moment to cry… No! She refuses. Inuyasha can't get the good of her.

Staring and glaring at each other isn't getting them anywhere right now.

Inuyasha bent his head down, "Why?"

"Why?" Kagome repeated. "Because… I just didn't want to get hurt, okay?!" Kagome finally said.

Yeah, she confessed…

She thought that she would never, ever have feelings for another. Not even the most important people (and the author) knew about Kagome's main secret. She liked Inuyasha. (Hell, what's new?)

"You, like, totally turned everything around for me! I try and try to get you out of my mind but it just wouldn't work!" Kagome turned crossing her arms. "No matter what! That jerk side of you attracted me and now…" Kagome's eyes got watery, looking up at the stars. "I don't know what to do…"

Inuyasha watched her turned to look at him as his heart was stabbed once again by her…

She was crying, gently. Tears slowly painting down her cheeks, as her eyes were a little red and her arms still crossed.

"You know me better than that…" he turned to avoid her face. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt you…"

His hands clenched and unclenched, as he was shaking inside himself.

Kagome sniffled.

"I don't know what to know about you, now…"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha looked at her. "Who did I tell that I was a hanyou? Who I swore to protect? Who I talked to first when something happened? Who I kept safe when danger intrudes…?"

Kagome gulped feeling a little guilty, _'Me…'_

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Inuyasha did tell her everything. Just about anything. And what has she done? Nothing…

_---_

_Inuyasha pulled onto Kagome._

_"Inuyasha! What are you doing?!" She asked snapping back her hand._

_"There's, uh, something I gatta tell you…" he scratched the back of his head._

_"What?"_

_"I'm Ash… You know? The dude with the black hair and stuff? I'm human once a month…"_

_He told her how he can turn human when it's full month as Kagome stood there wide eyes. _

_"Ooo…" Kagome was so shocked she just looked at him and then realized. "Hey, you know those sly comments I said about you when you were human?" _

_Inuyasha growled. "Yeah…"_

_"I didn't mean it! I… was just so testing you!"_

_Inuyasha sweat dropped. And thought, 'She acts like she just stepped on my toes…'_

_---_

There he was, the Inuyasha that stood before her watery eyes.

He 'humph-ed' and crossed his arms.

Kagome looked down wanting to apologize for everything that she's probably caused him. Should she give up? Tell him off so that way she could be left alone and never ever go out in public ever again? She all ready broke her promise… She cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry…"

Kagome stopped as she stared at him with surprise and he repeated himself letting loose his arms down his side. "I'm sorry, Kagome…"

Kagome looked at him as he took a step towards her scared what he might do and a little excitement was inside her as he was near her.

"I'm sorry for bashing you like that… I was just so caught up. I was scared that you didn't trust me…" he paused. "Or worse… don't want to be with me."

_'Do I want to be with him?_ Kagome asked herself. Yes! No! Yes! No! Her mind kept taunting her on how should she answer and the readers screaming, "Yes! Yes! Yes, Kagome!!"

She shook her head slowly.

"Inuyasha… I…" she stopped shortly now and for sure was scared to reply. She thought of turning and run away. And never see him again.

No… That'll only hurt her and him more.

Inuyasha looked down at her with a sad expression on his face hoping Kagome would answer anytime soon.

The thing was he had a 'thing' the first time he's met Kagome, nerdy self or good-looking self. It didn't matter because there was something in her that attracted him.

Her bitchy side.

Weird, huh?

Well, most girls that Inuyasha seem to like but as soon as he talks to them… They get all preppy and scream for joy after he's done. He would say, "Hi" or "How's it going?" and then later on he would hear in miles away, "Omg! Inuyasha, like, so talked to me and it was soo awesome!! Ahhh!!"

Good reason to freak out. But Kagome… "Hey…" he would say and she'd be all, "Is there a good reason you're talking to me? Because we're in public and the feeling of you being a few feet close to me is sure killing me inside!" He would laugh inside himself but in the outside kept a strict look.

That's when he couldn't get her off his mind.

He loved the fact that she was stubborn and hard to get through. But not having to at least say one little secret about her wouldn't hurt.

He's probably opened himself to her about a bunch of times and her maybe once. But that once was probably nothing.

There she was as he was still staring at her lost and hurtful face. He wasn't sure what to do as he was scared how she would reply. Yep. Scared.

He gulped and wrapped his arms around her, pressing her body close to him.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Kagome…" he whispered in her ears. "I just can't do that. Hurting you would be like the whole world's really ending."

Kagome stiffed a little and leaned foreword and laid her forehead on his shoulder. She slowly raised her arms and then instantly wrapped her arms around his waists.

"Inuyasha!" she cried.

He smiled lightly, dazing foreword as he closed his eyes and made the embrace tighter.

Yes, they were going to be together. Kagome knows and for surely, so does Inuyasha. But so soon? Kagome hoped she isn't making a mistake. She hoped she didn't take a wrong turn on the road with a fork in the middle…

They looked at each other, as Kagome tippy-toed and Inuyasha leaned foreword.

And they kissed for the first time with each other as everything was just so there. Right under their noses as they were blind to even realize they were meant to be. Of course it was obvious but, hey, they're teens. What'd you expect?

¤¤¤

Two pairs of eyes were watching them through a window in the inside of the restaurant as they both pouted.

"I knew something was going on between them…" Kasa sniffled as she was hugging Ami.

"My little Kagome is all grown up…"

Then both looked at each other with so much excitement in their faces, "GRANDCHILDREN!!"

¤¤¤

_Three days later…_

"Mom!" Kagome shouted up from her room. "My shoe! Where's my other shoe?!"

"It's right here, Kagome." Her mother yelled from the living room. "By the door!"

Kagome ran down from her room and kissed her mom on the cheek and headed to her shoe and had put it on. "Bye mom! See ya after school!"

She closed the door behind her as she headed towards school, waiting for one particular hanyou to pick her up.

She heard a little honk. Speak of the devil…

"Get in… Now."

Kagome smiled looking over at Inuyasha as she was still walking.

"No," she said simply.

"Get in, or I'll use my dark and evil force on you." He smirked.

"I don't want to get in the car with you. We've practically been through this about a billion times, Inuyasha!"

"Oh, I care…" he rolled his eyes, "Not."

Kagome shook her head.

She kept on walking, as he kept on calling her in. Some things never just change. Kagome was glad that she gave the thing that she loathes another chance. Also, on Inuyasha. What she planned in the future is different now that she has Inuyasha with her.

But one thing.

If she gets hurt again, she'll go lesbian and move to Russia and change her name. So, she's depending on Inuyasha that will never happen.

As a car passed by, Kagome could've sworn Kikyo was in the car driving smiling at her and waving. Kagome looked back as she was spacing out and rubbed her eyes.

But Kagome didn't say anything but smiled and kept on walking.

"Kagome! Could you PLEASE get in?!" Inuyasha called out.

"Only on one condition."

"What?"

"Sing me a song."

"What?!"

"Sing me a song. I'll sing you one if you do."

"Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I have a sense of humor?"

"Duh!"

"Haha. Fine, but still! I want you to sing me a song!"

Inuyasha growled. "Fine."

Kagome giggled and stepped into the car as she buckled herself in.

"Hey! Put on your seat belt." She called out.

"All right, as long as I don't get to sing." He pulled his seat over his chest and connected it to the buckler.

Kagome crossed her arms, "Ai, Inuyasha, what am I going to do to you?"

He put the tip of his hand under her chin and made her look at him, "What? No "Good morning?" and a kiss?"

Kagome grinned, "You have to sing, then…"

Inuyasha cursed, "Any song?"

"Whatever you wish to sing, I'm good."

"Okay, but don't laugh…" Inuyasha looked down at his wheel when Kagome nodded and sighed. "…Baby, you're all that I want…"

Kagome laughed as he was singing 'Heaven'.

Inuyasha stopped and looked at her, "I said don't laugh!"

"No, no, Inuyasha!' Kagome smiled. "That was so cute!"

"Cute? Sorry, babe. I don't do cute."

"You do cute all the time, so I wouldn't be talking. Now continue!"

"Aw, do I have to?"

Kagome looked at him as he flakily pouted, "You know what? I'll sing with you."

Inuyasha nodded as he turned on his car and placed a hand over Kagome's and both took a breath and sang their hearts out, "Baby, you're all that I want! When you're lying here in my arms!"

Then after a few chorus and verses they arrived at the school and laughed their whole energy off.

Kagome was headed to the bench as Inuyasha halted her, "Hey you…" he whispered in his sexy voice sending chills all over Kagome's body, "I did my end of the bargain, now it's your turn."

"Oh! But I don't know what you're talking about?" Kagome smiled as Inuyasha growled and pulled her body close to him and gave her a kiss. Kagome smiled and closed her eyes.

"Aw, come on, you two…" Sango came up from behind. "We're kind of in public."

"So?" Inuyasha looked over as Miroku, Sango, Ayume, Yuri, and Yuka came a little closer to the group.

"Morning' guys." Kagome said cheerfully.

"Hey," "Good morning," "Hi." They all said.

¤¤¤

_Three weeks later…_

"Come on, come on, Inuyasha!" Kagome patted the dashboard trying to indicate to drive faster.

"I can't! We could get pulled over by a police or something!" Inuyasha looked straight at the road.

"Like, that's ever stopped you. Now, come on, before we're late!"

"Look, her birthday is all day today, I don't think being," he looked down at his watch, "about three minutes late is going to kill her…"

Inuyasha and Kagome were driving to Wac-Mcdonalds to say happy birthday to Yuri with their mini group.

Finally he parked right in front of the restaurant and Kagome straightened out her skirt, holding onto a birthday card.

As she was headed to the door Inuyasha halted her, "Wait. Hm. There seems to be something on your lips. Let me get it off with the help of mine…"

They kissed, nearly making out in front of the door as Kagome pulled back, "Inuyasha! Not here!"

"Ooo… So, there's later?" he grinned.

"Inuyasha, you stupid retard." Kagome walked in but looked at him with a little grin herself, "Or maybe soon."

Inuyasha smiled and walked right in behind her.

Kagome hugged Yuri and handed her, her card. "Happy birthday, Yuri!"

"Aw, thanks!"

They walked to a table as Kagome and Inuyasha saw Miroku, Sango, Ayume, Yuka, Hojo (special guest), three other kids, Rin (without Sesshomaru X.X), and more other people.

Later on as people left, it was just Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Hojo, and Yuri was still at the table.

Then Hojo decided to liven it up a bit and started to sing, "I'm lovin' it. Lovin' every moment of it. 'Cus I am. Ooo… Lovin' it."

They all laughed and started to sing along, except Yuri, "Bah da da dat daaah… I'm lovin' it!"

Miroku elbowed Yuri, and cleared his throat with his deep and sexy voice, "I'm lovin' it."

END

"Haha… Very funny guys…" Yuri gave a little annoyed face and laughed along with them later on.

¤¤¤

AN: Dun, dun, drum… Lol. See ya'll lasers!! (Haha.) Oh, and don't you guys get it when I said Inuyasha falls for Kaomi? Hello?! Who's Kaomi?? Kagome! And he knew all along it was she!! Yeah! So, yeah! And yes, believe it or not, this is done. Woo! Gone! You probably think that I'm weird.

Well, I did feel weird posting this up. I felt like I didn't want to but hey, I have nothing better to do. I just thought that this was just plain way too weird.

So, I hope that you found this ficcie here interesting or worth your time to read and stuff. Lol. And also if you want to ever chat w/me feel free to, I got nothing better to do. Haha.

Adios and take care!

Jeanyjeany

¤Jeana¤


End file.
